Dancing Queen
by Srebrzanka
Summary: Draco w imieniu ojca proponuje Hermionie pracę nad pewnym projektem... Mój pierwszy tekst, proszę o wyrozumiałość.
1. Chapter 1

Ciepłe, wiosenne słońce padało przez okno w przestronnym gabinecie. Co prawda była to iluzja; Ministerstwo Magii znajdowało się pod ziemią, niemniej była to iluzja zarówno urocza, jak i optymistyczna. Przy błyszczącym, mahoniowym biurku siedziała schludnie ubrana czarownica o brązowych włosach. Miała na sobie prostą, czarną spódniczkę i białą bluzkę wiązaną w talii, niepomna ostatnich modowych trendów w czarodziejskich szatach.

Ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta uniosła głowę.

\- Draco Malfoy do pani, panno Granger.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, ale odłożyła papiery i wyprostowała się na krześle.

\- Przyślij go do mnie.

Już po chwili do środka wkroczył dumnie blond włosy czarodziej.

\- Dzień dobry, Granger - skinął krótko głową - Jak samopoczucie?

\- Doskonale - uśmiechnęła się nieco wymuszenie.

Ich stosunki można było określić jako poprawne, odkąd Draco związał się z Harrym. Mimo wszystkich złych pobudek, o jakie go podejrzewała, wydawało się, że tym razem ich uczucie jest szczere. Nie, żeby przestała uważać go za wywyższającego się gnojka.

\- Proszę, mów mi Hermiono - powiedziała po raz setny, wiedząc, że równie dobrze mogłaby o to poprosić krzesło stojące obok chłopaka - Usiądź. Masz ochotę na filiżankę herbaty bądź kawy?

\- Kawa, dużo mleka, bez cukru.

Kobieta machnęła dłonią i po chwili pojawił się skrzat domowy, niosący tacę z kawą i herbatą dla niej.

\- Widzę, że wyrosłaś już z tej niedorzecznej WESZ.

Rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Nie przyszedłeś tu chyba wyszydzać moich szkolnych zainteresowań?

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Draco powoli sączył kawę. Hermiona cierpliwie mieszała w swojej herbacie, trącając cytrynę, aby puściła więcej soku. Wiedziała, że z poganiania Malfoya nic dobrego nie będzie.

\- Chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę.

Draco z trzaskiem odstawił filiżankę, a na twarzy miał wyraz determinacji.

\- Przysługę? - powtórzyła głucho.

\- Mój ojciec jest zainteresowany… Pewnymi badaniami. - urwał.

\- Dlaczego w takim razie sam nie przyszedł?

Draco wyglądał, o dziwo, na zakłopotanego.

\- Spodziewał się, że go wyrzucisz, obrzucając wyzwiskami.

Hermiona uniosła brwi, jawnie okazując zdziwienie.

\- Jakież to badania? I dlaczego uważasz, że ciebie również nie wyrzucę?

\- Muszę przyznać, że liczę tutaj na nasze…. Koneksje. Zanim powiem, o co chodzi w tych badaniach, zapewniam cię, że to propozycja jak najbardziej poważna i nie zamierzam cię nią obrazić, urazić, czy w jakikolwiek sposób narazić na dyskomfort. Są to poważne badania i zarówno ja, jak i mój ojciec doceniamy twój… Intelekt. Świeże spojrzenie, znajomość rzeczy niejako od środka i niezawodny instynkt.

Blondyn wbił spojrzenie w swoją filiżankę, ponownie po nią sięgając i niedbale poruszając nią, mieszając płyn w środku.

\- Pochlebstwa nie sprawią, że zgodzę się na cokolwiek w ciemno - kobietę ogarnęły złe przeczucia - Co to za badania?

Znowu zapadła chwila ciszy, którą ponownie przerwał Draco, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Mój ojciec pragnie badać rdzenie magii u czarownic i czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego.

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby i gwałtownie odstawiła filiżankę z herbatą.

\- Słucham?

\- Jak mówiłem, nie mam na myśli cię urazić. Badania będą obejmować również charłaków urodzonych w rodzinach czysto krwistych. Ma to na celu zbadanie genów, które odpowiadają za dziedziczenie magii i może doprowadzić do efektywnego…. Jakby to ująć… - urwał - Z braku lepszego słowa, powiem, leczenia charłaków. To by znacząco podniosło poziom ich życia i zaprzestałoby traktowania ich jak wyrzutków.

\- Wszystko, co mówisz, brzmi wyjątkowo zgrabnie. Jednak ciekawa jestem, dlaczego twój ojciec miałby zająć się tak… Szlachetnym celem? - powiedziała nieco ironicznie.

\- Granger, daruj sobie, to poważna propozycja. A dlaczego… - zacisnął usta - To nie twoja sprawa, ale myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć. Mój ojciec miał starszego brata.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Prześledziła oczyma wyobraźni drzewo genealogiczne Malfoyów, które, oczywiście, znała niemalże na pamięć, tak jak i inne czysto krwiste, stare rodziny - ale nie było jej wiadomo o żadnym imieniu obok imienia Lucjusza.

\- Nie było takiej wzmianki w dokumentach.

Draco pokiwał głową i odstawił chłodną kawę.

\- Wszystkie zaświadczenia zostały zniszczone, a dziecko… - urwał - Powiem tak. Starszy brat ojca był charłakiem. Charłak ten urodził się w szanowanej, czysto krwistej rodzinie i nikt nie miał prawa się o tym dowiedzieć. Dziadek Abraxas o to zadbał.

Na kobietę spłynęło powoli zrozumienie. Zakryła usta, czując mieszaninę lęku i obrzydzenia.

\- Zamordował własne dziecko?

\- Wcale nie czuję się z tym lepiej - pierwszy raz, odkąd spotkała aroganckiego Ślizgona, wydawał się szczery i zraniony - Nie mów o tym nikomu, proszę. Jest to jednak powszechny proceder wśród czysto krwistych rodzin. Oczywiście teraz nie jest tak powszechnie stosowany jak kiedyś, jednakże wciąż istnieje. Mojego ojca gryzło to od dawna i postanowił temu zapobiec.

Kobieta wstała i podeszła do okna, bezmyślnie przyglądając się fałszywemu widokowi na las.

\- Nie wiem, co i odpowiedzieć. Potrzebuję czasu do namysłu.

Draco pokiwał głową i wstał.

\- Rozumiem. I dziękuję, że nie wyrzuciłaś mnie za drzwi.

\- Miałeś rację, twój ojciec od razu by tam wylądował.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Cóż, dlatego przyszedłem.

Ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak zatrzymał się tuż przy klamce i zacisnął usta.

\- Granger….

\- Tak?

Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby walczył sam z sobą i rzucił jej krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Harry robi dzisiaj obiad. Był ciekaw, czy zechcesz wpaść - powiedział takim tonem, jakby modlił się o odmowę.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi posłała mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście, że wpadnę, Draco! Zwłaszcza, jeśli zrobisz ten czekoladowy deser, który tak wymienicie ci wychodzi.

Zachichotała cicho na dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi i ponownie usiadła przy biurku. Była jednak rozproszona, a jej myśli ciągle wracały do propozycji Draco.

\- Witaj Hermiono!

Kobieta wynurzyła się z zielonych płomieni wprost w ramiona Harry'rego.

\- Cześć kochanie! Nie mogłam się doczekać obiadu. Twoja kuchnia warta jest Azkabanu.

\- Cieszę się niemniej, że udało mi się go uniknąć - wtrącił zgryźliwie Draco zza pleców chłopaka.

\- Draco! Witaj ponownie.

\- Hermiono! - Harry szturchnął ją lekko w żebra - Byłaś niemiła dla Dracona. Mówiłem ci tyle razy, że macie się traktować dobrze.

\- Ależ Harry, jestem dla niego miła!

Strzepnęła resztki popiołu z błękitnej sukienki i dziarsko wkroczyła do salonu.

Harry i Draco mieszkali razem już od roku; dwa lata temu padł Voldemort. Urządzili sobie naprawdę urocze gniazdko, nie za duże, ale urządzone z elegancją - wyczuwała w tym rękę ślizgona. Dominowały srebra, biele, czerń i zieleń, ale kuchnia była królestwem Harry'ego i zawsze była nieporządna. Draco cierpiał katusze za każdym razem, gdy musiał tam wejść.

\- Co dziś naszykowałeś? - powiedziała z entuzjazmem, siadając przy stole.

\- Jaka nieciepliwa - zaśmiał sie jej przyjaciel - Lazania. Ciesz się, że Ron jest w trasie, inaczej zjadłby wszystko i musiałabys się obejść smakiem.

Ich przyjaciel Ron dostał się do drużyny Armat i grał jako ich obrońca. Widywali się rzadko, ale jak tylko była możliwośc spotkania, natychmiast z niej korzystali.

Harry zniknął w drzwiach kuchni, a Draco nalał jej czerwonego wina.

\- Jeśli będziesz się tak opychać, Granger, roztyjesz się na dobre.

\- Dziwię się, że ty jeszcze nie przypominasz kulki.

\- Och, nie musze dbać o linię. Harry często zmusza mnie do… Aktywności.

Obdarzył ją lubieżny m uśmiechem, na co fuknęła, urażona. Raz ich nakryła i nie chciała widzieć tego nigdy więcej; akceptowała związek przyjaciela, co nie oznaczało jednak, że chciała oglądać ich igraszki. Dodatkowo Draco doskonale wiedział, że życie seksualne Hermiony praktycznie nie istnieje i wielokrotnie sobie z niej z tego powodu żartował.

Zaśmiał się z wyższością a dziewczyna nie zdążyła się odgryźć, bo właśnie wkroczył Harry z cudownie pachnącą latanią w ramionach.

\- Och, Harry - westchnęła Hermiona - Gdybym tylko wiedziała, uwiodłabym cię przed nim.

\- Nie dałabyś rady - mruknął Draco z wyższością, po czym skradł swojemu chłopakowi szybkiego całusa.

\- Draco! - Harry zbeształ go, patrząc przepraszająco na Hermionę.

\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie - machnęła ręką - Zajmijcie się sobą, nie przeszkadza mi to tak długo, jak mam przed sobą to orgazmiczne danie.

\- Biedna Granger - Malfoy usiadł obok chłopaka, dociskając swoje udo do jego - Tylko jedzenie tak na ciebie działa?

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba wzorem męczennika.

\- Dosyć! Draco, zachowuj się, bo będziesz spał na kanapie. Hermiono, ty również, bo już nigdy nie zaproszę cię na obiad.

Zbesztani jak uczniaki, pokiwali zgodnie głową i zajęli się posiłkiem.

Godzinę później, gdy raczyli się czekoladowym musem autorstwa Draco, Harry poruszył temat badań.

\- Co sądzisz o pomyśle Lucjusza, Hermiono?

Kobieta delikatnie otarła usta serwetką i zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Sama nie wiem. Wciąż mnie to zastanawia. Rozumiem, że nikt mnie nie chciał obrazić tą propozycją - powiedziała szybko, widząc, że przyjaciel otwiera usta - Draco mi wszystko wyjaśnił. Jednak wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego ja?

\- Dlaczego nie? - wtrącił się ślizgon - Pracujesz w dziale Eksperymentalnej Magii. Na pewno znudziła cię papierkowa robota i zajmowanie się nieletnimi czarodziejami i ich nieokrzesanymi wybuchami mocy. Na pewno tęsknisz za ciekawym i trudnym zajęciem. Zapewniam cię, że mój ojciec jest bardzo poważny i błyskotliwy, jeśli chodzi o pracę. Jako czarownica pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny i czysto krwisty czarodziej, stworzycie doskonały duet.

\- Zrozum, Hermiono - dodał Harry - Jeśli nie chcesz się tego podjąć, to rozumiem. Jeśli jednak się wahasz co do celu tych badań, musisz wiedzieć, że ja to popieram. Pani Figg była dziwaczką, ale do tej pory pamiętam jej radość, jak udało jej się transmutować torebkę herbaty. Torebkę herbaty, Hermiono - pokręcił głową - Tak zdesperowani są charłacy. Całe ich dzieciństwo i otoczenie drwi z nich, jak z dziwadeł. Zupełnie jak ja u Dursleyów, tylko role są odwrócone.

Zastanowiła się. Nie myślała o tym z tej perspektywy i Harry dał jej dużo do myślenia.

\- To wciąż poważna decyzja. Badania Zajma dużo czasu i będę musiała poszukać kogoś, kto będzie wypełniał moje dotychczasowe obowiązki….

Draco, jakby wyczuwając szansę, wtrącił szybko:

\- Pytałem już tu i ówdzie i Pansy Parkinson jest gotowa się tego podjąć. Wiem, że jej nie lubisz, ale jest dociekliwą i uporządkowaną osobą. Niewielu ludzi chętnie zatrudnia byłych zwolenników Voldemorta, a jej przydały by się pieniądze.

\- Idealne rozwiązanie! - Harry radośnie klasnął w dłonie.

Hermiona poczuła silną presję, ale nie uraziło jej to. Tak naprawdę, miała coraz większą ochotę na tak umysłowy wysiłek, jaki niosło ze sobą to wyzwanie.

\- Cóż…. - uniosła do ust kieliszek wina - Chyba będę musiała się umówić z twoim ojcem na wstępną rozmowę, Draco.

Oboje posłali jej olśniewające uśmiechy w odpowiedzi.

\- Będziesz bardziej niż mile widziana w Malfoy Manor, Hermiono - Draco pochylił delikatnie głowę, na co prawie zakrztusiła się winem.

Po raz pierwszy nazwał ją po imieniu.

Hermiona stała przed ogromnymi drzwiami dworu, czując, że jej stopa nigdy nie powinna stanąć w tym miejscu. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Ostatni raz, gdy tu była, nie kojarzył jej się dobrze, mimo że dwór był po wielu odnowach i wyglądał nieco inaczej i bardziej przystępnie. Delikatnie obciągnęła dół swojej czarnej, dopasowanej sukienki. Ubrała się dość buntowniczo po mugolsku, ale teraz żałowała, że nie zdecydowała się na jakąś szatę. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zastukała do dzrwi.

Otworzyły się prawie natychmiast, a jej oczom ukazał się stary skrzat domowy.

\- Nochal wita panienkę Granger - skłonił się dwornie, niemalże zamiatając ziemię ogromnym nosem - Panienka zechce dać Nochalowi swoje okrycie.

Podała mu swój żakiet i ruszyła za skrzatem, który kierował ją najwidoczniej w stronę jakiegoś saloniku.

Pokój był zaskakująco niewielki i przytulny. Niemalże wszystkie ściany pokrywały półki z książkami, z boku stało biurko z wygodnym, skórzanym fotelem. W centrum pokoju znajdował się niski stolik do kawy, na którym piętrzyły się małe, lukrowane ciasteczka i parujący dzbanek. Zachęcona przez skrzata, usiada na szezlongu i poczęstowała się ciastkiem.

Całe szczęście zdążyła je szybko przełknąć, bo chwilę potem do środka wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy i niewątpliwie by się zakrztusiła.

Wyglądał doskonale. Dałaby mu góra trzydzieści lat; wysoki, platynowe włosy, zwinięte szmaragdową tasiemką spływały mu w ogonie po plecach, okrytych elegancką, również szmaragdową, szatą. Podszedł do niej i ucałował jej dłoń.

\- Niezmiernie mi miło panią widzieć, panno Granger.

Zdziwił ją wyraz jego oczu. Nie dostrzegła ani śladu kpiny, jakiej się spodziewała, a czyste, chłodne opanowanie.

\- Mi również, panie Malfoy.

Usiadł na niskim fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

\- Czego się pani napije?

\- Kawa z mlekiem i łyżeczką cukru.

Skinął na skrzata, który napełnił obie filiżanki - zauważyła, że mężczyzna woli czarną kawę bez cukru - po czym wyszedł.

\- Niezmiernie się cieszę, że przyjęła pani moją propozycję. Proszę wybaczyć, że zajął się tym mój syn - schylił lekko głowę - Nie wiedziałem o tym. Sam bym panią odwiedził, jednakże chciałem najpierw skompletować odpowiednie dokumenty.

\- Takie, abym nie wyrzuciła pana za drzwi, prawda? - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

Mężczyzna bardzo ją onieśmielał, ale starała się, jak mogła, aby zachować swój swobodny styl bycia.

\- Dobrze, że Draco mnie odwiedził najpierw. Obawiam się, że mój temperament mógłby zapanować nad osądem. Straciłabym wtedy okazję do doskonałych badań.

\- Uważa więc pani mój pomysł za ciekawy?

\- Inaczej by mnie tu nie było, panie Malfoy. Nie zwykłam tracić czasu na rzeczy, które mnie nie interesują.

Pokiwał głową i sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą.

\- Na poczet naszej przyszłej współpracy, proponuję, abyśmy mówili sobie po imieniu. Zgadza się pani, panno Granger?

\- Niech tak będzie, Lucjuszu - imię brzmiało wyjątkowo obco w jej ustach - Dziwi mnie jednak fakt, że spoufalasz się z osobą…. Nieczystej krwi.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać, ale teraz wstrzymała oddech, wściekła na swoją dziecinną reakcję. Lucjusz jednak zachował całkowitą obojętność.

\- To prawda, że twoja krew nie jest czysta, Hermiono, jednak jako człowiek inteligentny, cenię inteligencję u innych. Mógłbym zaprosić do współpracy Vincenta Crabbe'a, który jest czystej krwi, nie sądzę jednak, aby było to korzystne dla celu, jaki chcę osiągnąć.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, przyjmując jego słowa jako komplement.

\- Wybacz mi tę dziecinną odzywkę, Lucjuszu. Powinnam bardziej nad sobą panować.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę nasze dotychczasowe spotkania, spodziewałem się podobnego pytania.

W ciszy pili swoją kawę, a dziewczyna zastanawiała się, jak długo będzie jeszcze trwać ta przesadnie uprzejma rozmowa i kiedy przejdą do rzeczy. Jakby czytając jej w myślach, Malfoy odłożył filiżankę i zaczął rozmowę o interesach.

\- Poczyniłem już spore przygotowania. Zebrałem grupę dziesięciorga charłaków z rodzin czystej krwi oraz dziesięciorga czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin. Wszyscy dobrowolnie biorą udział w eksperymencie i są zebrani w mojej rezydencji. Dostają miesięczną pensję i zapewniam cię, że nie dzieje się nic wbrew ich woli.

\- Nie podejrzewałabym cię o to, Lucjuszu - skłamała gładko Hermiona, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, niewątpliwie wyczuwając fałszywą nutę.

\- Myślę, że zaufanie przyjdzie z czasem. Na razie chciałbym jednak omówić sprawy techniczne. Początkowo chciałem izolować jedną grupę od drugiej, ale potem pomyślałem i systemie dobrania ich w pary. Co o tym sądzisz?

Hermiona zastanowiła się. Lucjusz mówił rzeczowo i profesjonalnie i oczekiwał od niej poważnej odpowiedzi.

\- Na początek bym ich izolowała i badała osobno. Następnie, po zbadaniu ich magicznych sygnatur, dobrałabym ich parami tak, aby byli ze sobą kompatybilni, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile to możliwe. Mam nadzieję, że wywiąże się między parami sympatia, ale skoro zajmujemy się ich magią, ona będzie stała na pierwszym miejscu.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, jakby właśnie zdała jakiś test.

\- Też myślałem nad właśnie takim rozwiązaniem. Proponuję zacząć od poniedziałku, wtedy też omówimy resztę wątpliwości, dotyczących już bezpośrednio naszych obiektów.

\- Obiektów… Jakże bezdusznie to brzmi.

\- To naukowe podejście. Nie zabraniam ci oczywiście nawiązywać z nimi sympatii, jednakże powinniśmy zachować chłodny osąd, jaki daje beznamiętne traktowanie. O ile tobie nazywanie ich obiektami wydaje się bezduszne, ja uważam je za praktyczne.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta. Poczuła się, jakby ją beształ, mimo, że jego ton był neutralny. Niemniej musiała przyznać, że jego wyjaśnienie jest logiczne.

\- Oczywiście. Wybacz, proszę, Lucjuszu, moje młodzieńcze zachowanie.

\- Zachowujesz się bardzo dojrzale.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie minę Lucjusza, gdyby widział ją i Harry'ego wykonujących karaoke „Dancing queen" okraszoną skomplikowanym układem tanecznym, jakie wykonywali u niego w kuchni.

Chwała Bogu że Draco był w pracy, inaczej natychmiast padłby trupem.

\- Och, zdarza mi się. Czasami. - zerknęła na stary zegar wiszący w kącie - Powinnam się chyba zbierać, zabrałam ci już dość czasu.

\- Zawsze jesteś mile widziana, Hermiono. Zapraszam w każdej chwili na herbatę. Poprawa naszych osobistych stosunków ułatwi nam pracę.

Wstała i podała mu dłoń, jednak nie ucałował jej, tak jak się spodziewała, tylko lekko ją chwycił.

\- Odprowadzę cię.

Wyprowadził ją z pokoju i już po chwili szli żwirowaną ścieżką. Po ogrodach spacerowały różnobarwne, zachwycające pawie; Hermiona zatrzymała się i rozejrzała z zachwytem.

\- Ależ tu pięknie!

Jej wzrok niespodziewanie spadł na biały pomnik, znajdujący się pod rozłożystą wierzbą.

\- Oh.

Szare oczy mężczyzny zamigotały. Chwycił ją dość mocno za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia.

\- Czy to…

\- Grób Narcyzy. Tak.

Dziewczyna poczuła się wyjątkowo głupio. Nie wiedziała, jakie relacje były między małżonkami, ale wiedziała, że kobieta bardzo kochała Draco i jej śmierć była ciosem dla całej rodziny.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Ależ nie ma za co.

Ucałował jej dłoń i odsunął się.

\- Za bramą można się już bezpiecznie deportować, panno Granger.

\- Panno Granger?

\- Myślę, że w miejscach publicznych formalność powinna zostać.

\- Dobrze więc - skłoniła się lekko - Do poniedziałku, panie Malfoy.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, a ona deportowała się do swojego mieszkania.


	2. Chapter 2

Siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu, robiąc notatki, gdy usłyszała wołanie z salonu. Zerwała się i pobiegła w tę stronę, gdzie ujrzała głowę Harry'ego w kominku.

\- Cześć! Jak tam spotkanie z Malfoyem seniorem?

\- Harry! - Hermiona opadła na puchowy dywanik przy kominku - Zaskakująco dobrze. Lucjusz był nienaganny.

\- Lucjusz? - Harry sugestywnie poruszał brwiami, a dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Przestań, Harry, on mógłby być moim ojcem! To na poczet naszej współpracy i tylko jak jesteśmy sami. Publicznie pozostajemy przy formalnych formach.

\- No nie wiem Hermiono, Malfoyowie są boscy. Minął rok a ja wciąż nie mogę się nasycić Draco…

\- Dobra, skończ, zanim tu zwymiotuję - zachichotała - Lucjusz stwierdził, że jestem dojrzała i akurat wtedy przypomniał mi się nasz występ w kuchni….

Harry jęknął.

\- Chyba nie „Dancing queen"?

\- Właśnie ten!

\- Wykonałem go sam przedwczoraj i Draco mnie nakrył, błagał mnie o obliviate…

\- No wiesz, tańczysz naprawdę paskudnie. Śpiewasz też.

\- W duecie z tobą brzmię jeszcze gorzej, o ile to możliwe.

Zaśmiali się na wspomnienie kuchennego występu.

\- I jak ci idzie?

\- Dobrze. Spisuję różne zaklęcia pomocne przy badaniu rdzeni magicznych. Mam nadzieję, że do czegoś dojdziemy.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję. To byłby duży przełom.

\- Na razie mamy niewiele obiektów, 10 charłaków i 10 czarodziei, ale jak wyjdzie nam na takiej grupie, będziemy mogli zaangażować wielu pracowników i przebadać więcej ludzi.

\- Obiektów?

\- To naukowy termin, Harry - Hermiona wzniosła oczy do nieba - Nie czepiaj się.

\- Dobra, dobra. Zaprosiłbym cię na obiad, ale wolę nie wkurzać Draco. Od czasu występu w kuchni jest bardzo drażliwy.

\- Jeszcze nie daj Boże zabroni ci dostępu do swojego tyłka.

\- Myślisz, że by to zrobił? - mimo płomieni Hermiona zauważyła, że Harry zbladł .

\- Fuj! Uspokój się, oczywiście, że nie, za bardzo lubi seks.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - mruknął nieco uspokojony chłopak. - Dobra, uciekam bo już mnie kolana bolą.

\- Myślałby kto, że powinieneś się już do tego przyzwyczaić - mruknęła Hermiona i posłała przyjacielowi czarujący uśmiech.

\- Słyszałem. Następnym razem jak wpadniesz zrobię leczo.

\- Nie, błagam!

Chłopak zaśmiał się i zniknął.

Hermiona wstała i otrzepała dżinsy. Tanecznym krokiem ruszyła do kuchni; porządnie zgłodniała. Włączyła radio a na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, gdy usłyszała jeden z przebojów Abby.

*nnnnnnnnnnn*

Znów stała przed drzwiami Malfoy Manor. Tym razem zdecydowała się na kompromis i założyła szatę, ale narzuciła ją niedbale na krótką spódniczkę i błękitny sweterek. Znajomy skrzat otworzył drzwi.

Tak jak ostatnio, zaprowadził ją do tego samego pokoju.

\- Pan za chwilę przyjdzie, panienko. Proszę się częstować.

Skrzat nalał jej herbaty, a Hermiona sięgnęła po ciasteczko. Były przepyszne. Tym razem minęło dobre dziesięć minut, zanim pojawił się pan domu, a w tym czasie dziewczyna zdążyła zjeść pół tacy ciastek. Podskoczyła ze strachu, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Malfoy.

\- Dzień dobry, Hermiono. Nie krępuj się, ciastka są dla ciebie.

Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

\- Dzień dobry, Lucjuszu. Dziękuję, ale zjadłam już wystarczająco. Draco wciąż mi dogryza, że w tym tempie się roztyję.

\- Wybacz mu, chłopak traci czasem maniery.

Nie było tradycyjnego ucałowania dłoni, zamiast tego nakazał jej gestem, aby za nim podążała.

\- Pomyślałem, że zajmiesz się kobietami, a ja mężczyznami. Tak na początek, potem możemy się zmieniać i wzajemnie kontrolować wyniki swoich badać.

\- Jest pięcioro kobiet i pięcioro mężczyzn w obu grupach, tak?

\- Tak. Niezbędne będzie sprawdzenie, czy magia jest w jakiś sposób sprzężona z płcią.

Dotarli do małego korytarza, gdzie znajdowało się czworo drzwi; dwoje niebieskich i dwoje białych.

\- Białe prowadzą do kobiet. Tutaj - wskazał na pierwsze, podpisane „Czarownice" - Jak można się domyśleć, znajdują się czarownice z mugolskich rodzin, a obok - wskazał na czyste, białe drzwi - Charłaczki.

\- Drzwi nie są oznakowane.

\- Uznałem to za nieuprzejme.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś.

Skinął krótko głową.

\- Mniemam, że znasz jakieś zaklęcia sondujące?

\- Tak. Przeszukałam wczoraj parę książek i…

\- Nie mów mi, jakie. Jeżeli użyjemy innych, to doskonale, omówimy ich efektywność i działanie. Zaczynamy?

Hermiona poczuła ekscytację i strach jednocześnie. Co, jeśli nie podoła? Kiwnęła jednak głową i pchnęła drzwi.

Wnętrze okazało się porażająco…. Różowe. Różowe były ściany, zasłony i kapy na łóżka, co dawało okropny efekt. W jej stronę obróciło się pięć głów. Czarownice siedziały przy stole (na szczęście czarnym), gdzie raczyły się herbatą.

\- Em…. Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger i będę z wami współpracować.

Natychmiast podniósł się gwar i cała piątka radośnie podbiegła do dziewczyny.

\- Dzień dobry! Ja jestem Lisbeth - malutka blondynka dygnęła, a stojąca obok niej wysoka brunetka przedstawiła się jako Anette.

Dziewczyna o rudych włosach miała na imię Libby, słodka Azjatka Na Mi, a ciemnoskóra, wysoka kobieta Luka. Wszystkie wydawały się sympatyczne. Hermiona z pewną dozą ironii pomyślała o ich różnicach w wyglądzie i rasie. Doprawdy, Lucjusz jest takim perfekcjonistą.

\- Piękny pokój. Czy od początku był różowy?

\- Nie! Trochę go przystroiłyśmy - uśmiechnęła się Na Mi - Był zielono srebrny. Paskudny.

\- Paskudny! - potwierdziły dziewczęta chórem.

Czarownica zaśmiała się wesoło i rozejrzała. Puchowy, biały dywan wyglądał zachęcająco.

\- Usiądźmy razem, w okręgu, żebyśmy się mogły widzieć.

Zanim dziewczęta się rozsiadły, kazała im zostawić różdżki. Rozejrzała się uważnie dokoła, dostrzegając niesamowite podobieństwo między nimi wszystkimi, mimo drastycznych różnic w wyglądzie.

\- Dzisiaj chciałabym, abyście opisały wasze uczucia. Abyście zajrzały wgłąb siebie i opisały swój rdzeń magiczny, jakkolwiek go czujecie.

Na Mi pokiwała radośnie głową, ale reszta kobiet sprawiała wrażenie nieco zakłopotanych.

\- Rdzen magiczny? - spytała Libby.

\- Tak. Wyobraźcie sobie, że w centrum ciała, gdzieś tutaj - Hermiona dotknęła swojego brzucha - Macie rdzeń. Możecie go sobie wizualizować jako ogień, kamień, drzewo, światło, jakkolwiek chcecie. Chciałabym, abyście do niego dotarły i opisały, jak go odczuwacie - nadal były nieco zakłopotane, więc zwróciła się do Azjatki - Na Mi, ty wiesz, o co chodzi, prawda? Opisz nam może swoją magię, a wtedy dziewczęta będą wiedziały, o co chodzi.

Na Mi pokrasniała, po czym ułożyła dłonie na swoim brzuchu.

\- Ja ją czuję bardzo wyraźnie. Jak…. Jak wir. Wzburzona fala wody, ale cały czas mieszająca się leniwie, na przekór wzburzeniu. Reaguje na moje emocje. Gdy jestem zła, zaczyna krążyć, jak się uspokajam, ona również. Czy to normalne? - ostatnie pytanie skierowała do Hermiony, któ®a pokiwała z uśmiechem głową.

\- Doskonały opis. Bardzo wyraźnie to czujesz. Kiedy zaczęłaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Od zawsze to czułam.

\- Doskonale. Libby, może teraz ty?

Wzorem poprzedniczki, ułożyła dłonie na brzuchu. Zamknęła wysiłkiem oczy i milczała chwilę.

\- Nie czuję nic…. Chociaż…. Może… Lekkie ciepło?

\- Potrafisz opisać dokładniej?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Ciepło. Delikatne. To wszystko.

\- Dobrze, popracujemy nad tym. Lisbeth?

Każda z dziewcząt po kolei opisywała swoje odczucia. Luka nie mogła nic wyczuć, natomiast Lisbeth i Anette opisywały księżyc; zimny, srebrzysty i mrowiący. Hermiona skrupulatnie wszystko zapisywała, poczym poprosiła je, aby wyczuwały nawzajem swoje rdzenie. Szło im dość opornie, z wyjątkiem Na Mi, która byłą w tym prawdziwą mistrzynią. Zastanawiała się, czy to kwestia wychowania, czy też empatii; była wyjątkowo wyczulona na drgania magiczne. Zerknęła na zegarek i podziękowała za sesję. Nadszedł czas do odwiedzenia drugiego pokoju. Dziewczyny wylewnie ją pożegnały, wielokrotnie zapraszając na herbatę.

W drugim pokoju sytuacja była zupełnie inna. Urządzony był elegancko, ale surowo, dominowała zieleń i srebro. Domyśliła się, że poprzedni pokój też tak pierwotnie wyglądał. Dziewczęta tutaj również były podzielone kolorystycznie jak poprzednie, ale nie wydawały się przyjazne.

\- Dzień dobry…. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger i będę z wami pracować.

Piątka kobiet bardzo uprzejmie kiwnęła głowami i zebrały się, stając przed nią w rządku.

\- Lavinnie Connors.

\- Dorcas Tower.

\- Melinda Prewett.

\- Augusta Flint.

\- Keira Zabini.

Każda wymieniła swoje imię i nazwisko, po czym znieruchomiały niczym posągi. Hermiona niezgrabnie odchrząknęła i poprosiła, aby usiadły w kole.

Keira była czarnoskóra, Lavinnie była Azjatką, Dorcas brunetką, Melinda blondynką a Augusta była ruda. Zrobiła z nimi to samo ćwiczenie, co z poprzedniczkami, ale żadna z nich nic nie czuła i nie wydawała się zbyt chętna do współpracy. Nie mówiły dużo i zachowywały się, jakby obecność Hermiony im ubliżała.

\- Dobrze, zróbmy małą przerwę. Z czasem może zaczniecie coś czuć, chciałabym, abyście w wolnym czasie skupiały się na tym. A na razie spróbujemy małego zaklęcia sondującego, dobrze? - wyciągnęła różdżkę, a kobiety spojrzały na nią z pogardą. Zmieszała się. - Zapewniam was, że jest całkowicie bezpieczne i nieinwazyjne.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza, więc westchnęła i przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Augusto, możemy zacząć od ciebie?

Niechętnie podeszła, a czarownica machnęła różdżką nad jej brzuchem i szepnęła słowa zaklęcia. Chwilę orientowała się w nieznajomej magii.

Po zbadaniu wszystkich wypytała je o dotychczasowe osiągnięcia magiczne. Gdy wszystko zanotowała, otarła pot z czoła i zerknęła na zegarek. Na brodę Merlina! Trochę się zasiedziała. Lucjusz z pewnością już skończył. Wstała pospiesznie.

\- Dziękuję wam za dzisiejszy dzień, myślę, że robimy postępy. Przyjdę jutro, pamiętajcie proszę o ćwiczeniach!

Nikt jej nie pożegnał. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i westchnęła ciężko. Była pewna, że nie będą ćwiczyć.

Ruszyła w stronę gabinetu, nieco niepewnie orientując się w kłębowisku korytarzy. Trafiła jednak na znajomy pokój i odetchnęła z ulgą. Usiadła na szezlongu i wyciągnęła swoje notatki. Podjadając małe ciasteczka, zaczęła przygotowywać podsumowanie dzisiejszego dnia.

W takiej pozycji, nachyloną nad stołem, zastał ją Lucjusz godzinę później.

\- Tak się spodziewałem, że cię tu znajdę.

\- Lucjuszu - drgnęła - Wybacz, zakopałam się w pracy.

\- Jesteś głodna?

To pytanie wydało jej się absurdalne, ale po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że rzeczywiście umiera z głodu. Poinformowała o tym również mężczyznę poprzez donośne burczenie swojego brzucha. Zaczerwieniła się ostro, a Malfoyowi nawet powieka nie drgnęła.

\- Zapraszam do jadalni, skrzaty zaraz podadzą.

*nnnnnnnnnn*

Tydzień później Hermiona pomagała Harry'emu przygotować niedzielny obiad. Opowiedziała mu o projekcie i o postępach, jakie poczynili, jednocześnie krojąc mięso na chińszczyznę. Jej przyjaciel w tym czasie doprawiał warzywa.

\- Cieszę się, że ten projekt tak cię wciągnął. Myślałem, że zwiędniesz przy tym biurku.

\- Ha ha, bardzo zabawne. Ciekawe, co by powiedział „Prorok" na widok zbawcy świata i szefa aurorów w tak uroczym fartuszku - zakpiła, a Harry nadąsał się.

\- Zgredek go dla mnie zrobił! Nawet nie wiesz, ile go kosztowało pojawienie się tutaj, biorąc pod uwagę, że Draco był w domu.

\- No tak, należał do niego kiedyś i nie opiekowali się nim zbyt dobrze, prawda?

\- Niezbyt dobrze to łagodnie powiedziane.

Harry podkręcił radio i pokręcił się w rytm szybkiej piosenki.

\- Co ty na to?

\- Harry, zawsze zaczynamy od Abby!

\- No dobra - manipulował pokrętłem, aż rozległy się dźwięki Voulez sous - Może być?

Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i po chwili wirowali po kuchni, wyjąc do drewnianych łyżek.

\- Voulez sous! - ryknął Harry, a Hermiona uzupełniła - A-ha!

Zdążyli zdemolować pół kuchni, gdy rozległo się wołanie Dracona. Szybko wyłączyli radio i w popłochu zaczęli sprzątać. Chłopak zastał ich w dość podejrzanej pozie; Harry z miną niewiniątka mieszał warzywa, a Hermion leżała na podłodze w morzu ścierek i porozwalanych krzeseł, rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenia.

\- Na Boga, Granger, opanuj się, dobrze? Zrujnowałaś nam kuchnię. - zmrużył oczy, przypatrując się swojemu chłopakowi - Nie tańczyliście, prawda?

\- Nie! Draco, ależ skąd, wiesz, że po ostatnim razie obiecałem nigdy tego nie robić - zapewnił go żarliwie Harry, podsmażając mięso.

Twarz podejrzliwego blondyna wygładziła się.

\- To dobrze. Granger, zbieraj się z podłogi i chodź do salonu, gościmy jeszcze kogoś na obiedzie.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - spytała, wstając z podłogi i otrzepując dżinsy z soli.

W salonie na krześle siedział, niczym uosobienie elegancji, Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Mój ojciec wpadł na obiad - wyjaśnił Draco, nalewając wszystkim herbaty.

\- Dzień dobry, Hermiono - powiedział Lucjusz, całując jej dłoń.

\- Yyy….. Dzień dobry Lucjuszu… - wyjąkała Hermiona.

Żałowała, że ma na sobie brudne dżinsy i powyciąganą koszulkę. Mężczyzna tradycyjnie był odziany w miękkie, bordowe szaty i obok siebie wyglądali nie na miejscu.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że wpadniesz na obiad… - powiedziała słabo, siadając obok na krześle.

\- Och, ja też nie wiedziałem - wtrącił Draco - Zastałem go tuz po tym, jak wróciłem do domu. Doprawdy, nikt z was nie zauważył, że mamy gościa?

\- Tak cię przepraszam, Lucjuszu! Nie miałam pojęcia. Długo czekałeś? Mogłeś mnie zawołać - rzuciła gorączkowo Hermiona.

\- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Wydawaliście się dość…. Zajęci.

Och. Dziewczyna poczuła zimny dreszcz na plecach, gdy ujrzała jego delikatny półuśmiech, a szare oczy błysnęły psotnie.

Słyszał.

\- Jestem poważną osobą - wypaliła bez sensu, na co ojciec Draco wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a jego syn rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Granger?

W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Harry, który zdębiał na widok wciąż śmiejącego się Lucjusza. Sytuacja między nimi była dość napięta; ojciec jego kochanka go tolerował, i TYLKO tolerował, co okazywał mu dość lodowatą obojętnością. Wiedział, że marzył o wnuku, a w tej sytuacji nigdy się go nie doczeka.

\- Panie Malfoy - Harry skłonił lekko głowę, kładąc na stole parujący garnek.

Lucjusz, dyskretnie ocierając łzę rozbawienia z oka, obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Panie Potter, miło pana widzieć. Widzę, że nadal lubi pan zabawy w skrzata domowego.

Słowa były ostre, ale lekki ton, jakim je wypowiedział, sprawiły, że wcale nie zabrzmiały jak obelga. Chłopak rzucił Draco ostrożne spojrzenie i zajął miejsce przy stole. Hermiona odchrząknęła.

\- Miło, że znalazłeś czas, Lucjuszu. Skąd ta niespodziewana wizyta?

\- Byłem w okolicy, a dawno nie widziałem się z synem. Pomyślałem, że złożę krótką wizytę. Nie wiedziałem, że przeszkodzę w obiedzie.

\- Ależ nie przeszkadza pan, panie Malfoy - zapewnił go pan domu, po czym błyskawicznie przywołał jeszcze jedno nakrycie.

\- Wyśmienicie pachnie, Harry. Mogę nakładać?

Obiad przebiegł w dość drętwej atmosferze. Dwójka przyjaciół siedziała jak na szpilkach, Draco mocno zaciskał usta i grał idealną rolę gospodarza, natomiast jego ojciec czuł się wyjątkowo swobodnie i ciekawie rozglądał się po wnętrzu.

\- Doskonale urządzone, obmurówka kominka jest nowa, prawda, Draco? Masz doskonały gust.

\- Tak właściwie to Harry zaproponował zmianę wyglądu kominka - wtrącił nieśmiało chłopak.

\- Ach tak? Cóż, nie spodziewałem się takiego wyczucia stylu po…. - urwał - Panu Potterze. Z pewnością ma wiele ukrytych talentów. Jestem pewien, że żaden z moich skrzatów nie potrafi tak doskonale przygotować tego plebejskiego dania.

\- Ojcze! - syknął Draco przez zęby.

\- Lucjuszu, nie chcesz chyba zostać posądzony o brak manier, prawda? - Hermiona posłała mężczyźnie lodowaty uśmiech.

Szanowała go, ale to, w jaki sposób zachowywał się w domu jej przyjaciela, niesamowicie ją drażniło. Spojrzał na nią z wyższością, ale i pewną dozą uznania.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - wstał i chwycił laskę stojącą obok krzesła - Obawiam się, że muszę uciekać. Muszę skoczyć jeszcze do Ministerstwa.

\- Odprowadzę cię - Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła - Draco, pomożesz Harry'emu z talerzami?

Nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyła w stronę drzwi, czując, że mężczyzna podąża za nią.

\- Zachowałeś się bardzo nieuprzejmie - powiedziała cicho - Harry to dobry człowiek.

\- Wiem. Starych przyzwyczajeń trudno się pozbyć.

\- A jednak mnie traktujesz nienagannie, nie wspominając ani słowem brudnej krwi - rzuciła wyzywająco.

Lucjusz znieruchomiał i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Ujął jej dłoń i nieznośnie powoli uniósł do swych ust.

\- Parę lat temu nigdy bym nie ucałował twojej dłoni, prawda? - szepnął, muskając wargami jej wrażliwą skórę, aż sapnęła z zaskoczeniem, rumieniąc się - Ludzie się zmieniają, panno Granger.

\- Nie jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym - upomniała go, zagryzając wargę.

\- Wiem.

Po dłuższej chwili delikatnie wyswobodziła dłoń, bo nie wyglądało na to, że Malfoy ma ją ochotę puścić. Wyprostował się wdzięcznie i położył dłoń na klamce.

\- Widzimy się jutro.

Zostawił ją samą z kłębowiskiem myśli. Cóż za bezczelny mężczyzna! Otrząsnęła się i ruszyła do salonu, by zaoferować Harry'emu moralne wsparcie. Pisnęła, gdy zobaczyła, że wcale nie potrzebuje jej wsparcia. Ani uwagi. Ani obecności.

Obaj z Draco byli dość zajęci.

Szybko wycofała się i, kręcąc głową z lekkim rozbawieniem, opuściła dom i deportowała się do siebie.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona z jękiem wyłożyła się na szezlongu. O dobieraniu obiektów w pary mogli zapomnieć; na samo wspomnienie, charłaczki reagowały oburzeniem i krzykiem, że nie będą się bratać z brudno krwistymi czarownicami. Jak dotąd nic nie było w stanie zmienić ich zdania i dziewczyna miała serdecznie dość tych przepychanek. Zrzuciła czółenka z nóg i oparła bose stopy o miękką skórę.

\- Mam dość! Czemu czysto krwiści mają taką obsesję? Przecież nasze badania są ważne zwłaszcza dla nich!

Lucjusz z dezaprobatą omiótł ją spojrzeniem, wyraźnie dając jej do zrozumienia, co myśli o takim pogwałceniu dobrych manier.

\- Hermiono, dlaczego nie usiądziesz?

Prychnęła i przeciągnęła się, wyciągając ramiona nad głową. Stawy jej zatrzeszczały.

\- Błagam, Lucjuszu, jesteśmy tu sami. Odpuść mi trochę.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś osobą dojrzałą - zacisnął usta i nalał jej herbaty.

\- No dobrze, dobrze.

Usiadła prosto, ale nie założyła butów, ciesząc się dotykiem stóp na miękkim dywanie.

\- Jesteś niewolnikiem etykiety! W domowym zaciszu powinieneś pozwolić sobie na odrobinę luzu.

\- Nie sądzę, panno Granger.

\- Panno Granger? Zawsze mnie tak nazywasz, gdy chcesz mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi - wstała i zbliżyła się do jego fotela - No dalej, nie bądź taki sztywny, musi ci być okropnie gorąco w tych szatach.

Chwyciła posrebrzane guziki i zaczęła ją rozpinać. Przestała już po 4, gdy zauważyła, że odsłania nagą klatkę piersiową. Lucjusz uniósł brwi, a Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem i odskoczyła gwałtownie.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam…

\- Czystokrwiści czarodzieje nie noszą nic pod szatami, panno Granger - wycedził - Mam nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będziesz się starała mnie tak usilnie rozebrać.

\- Nie wiedziałam! Naprawdę przepraszam, myślałam, że pod spodem nosisz koszulę…

\- Panno Granger, na dzisiaj chyba skończyliśmy. Odprowadzić cię do kominka czy do drzwi?

Cisza była tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem.

\- Kominek będzie odpowiedni - szepnęła z poczuciem winy.

\- Doskonale.

Gdy dotarli do salonu, rzucił w płomienie garść proszku i gestem zachęcił, aby w niego wkroczyła.

\- Do widzenia, panno Granger - rzucił gładko.

Tym razem nie sięgnął po jej dłoń, jak czynił to zazwyczaj.

\- Do widzenia, panie Malfoy - rzuciła z lekką ironią.

Czuła się winna, ale nie rozumiała, dlaczego był tak śmiertelnie obrażony. To była zwykła pomyłka. Odwróciła się w stronę płomieni, nim jednak zdążyła zrobić choć krok, silna dłoń złapała jej przedramię. Odwróciła się i w odległości paru centymetrów od swoich oczu, zobaczyła szare oczy Lucjusza.

\- Następnym razem, jak pani to zrobi, panno Granger, nie wypuszczę pani z domu - szepnął zagadkowo, po czym bezceremonialnie wepchnął ją w zielone płomienie.

Wylądowała boleśnie u siebie w salonie, przeklinając cały ród Malfoyów. Arogancki, bezczelny, nie do zniesienia! O co mu chodziło? Czyżby za dotknięcie szlamowatymi rękami jego wspaniałej osoby zamierzał ją wtrącić do lochu?

Zadrżała na wspomnienie zimnego płomienia jego oczu.

Fuknęła ze złością, ale za nim pozbierała się z podłogi, podskoczyła na dźwięk głosy Harry'ego.

\- Hermiona?

Odwróciła się w stronę kominka, gdzie znajdowała się głowa przyjaciela.

\- Harry! Wystraszyłeś mnie! Co się stało?

\- Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku - uśmiechnął się - Dość niespodziewanie wyszłaś wczoraj z ojcem Dracona….

\- Wcale z nim nie wyszłam - krzyknęła - Odprowadziłam go do drzwi, a gdy wróciłam, wyglądaliście na dość zajętych, więc postanowiłam sobie pójść.

\- Och - mruknął z zakłopotaniem - Wybacz.

\- Z pewnością nie pojawiłeś się tu tylko po to.

\- Jak zwykle masz rację Hermiono. Ginny się ze mną kontaktowała, w piątek Ron przyjeżdża do domu, ma trochę wolnego, i Weasleyowie urządzają mu przyjęcie urodzinowe. Jesteśmy oczywiście zaproszeni.

\- To wspaniale! - klasnęła w ręce - Dawno się nie widziałam z tym nieokrzesanym rudzielcem. Zjawia się miesiąc po urodzinach, doprawdy…

\- Był sezon, nie mógł się wyrwać. Mam nadzieję, że dorwał jakieś dobre bilety na mistrzostwa.

\- Draco ciągle nie może mu wybaczyć, że ma dostęp do lepszych miejsc niż on? - zachichotała wraz z Harrym. - Wpadnę do ciebie przed przyjęciem i pójdziemy tam razem, dobrze?

\- Jasne. To do piątku!

Głowa przyjaciela zniknęła z płomieni, a Hermiona wstała z podłogi. Czym prędzej pobiegła na piętro i wyciągnęła z szafy prezent dla Rona. Miała nadzieję, że elegancka szata wierzchnia w nieco sportowym stylu mu się spodoba.

Chwyciła dwukierunkowe lusterko leżące na biurku i zawołała do niego wyraźnie:

\- Ginny Weasley.

Po chwili twarz rudowłosej pojawiła się na tafli.

\- Witaj Hermiono! Harry już ci mówił o przyjęciu?

Przytaknęła.

\- Zastanawiałam się, czy jest coś, w czym mogę pomóc. Udekorować ogród, upiec coś, ugotować….

Ginny zaśmiała się wesoło.

\- Nic a nic. Mama wychodzi z siebie, tak dawno nie było w domu jej kochanego Roniaczka, zaczęła przygotowania już dziś. Nawet mnie nie zostało wiele roboty.

\- W takim razie zjawię się dopiero w piątek. Miałabyś coś przeciwko obcięciu moich włosów? - spytała, nawijając kosmyk na palec - Myślałam o cieniowaniu, żeby lepiej się układały.

\- Jasne! Wpadnę po pracy.

\- Dzięki. Do zobaczenia!

Odłożyła lusterko i z cichym westchnieniem zabrała się za przegląd poczty. Dostała, jak co tydzień, raport od Pansy Parkinson na temat jej pracy i musiała go przejrzeć i odpowiedzieć na jej pytania. Musiała z niechęcią przyznać, że okazała się doskonałym zastępstwem; nie musiała w ogóle pojawiać się w biurze. Parkinson była bardzo kompetentna.

Pisnęła, gdy na jej kolana niespodziewanie wskoczył rudy kocur.

\- Krzywołap!

Leniwie mrucząc, rozłożył się na niej, liżąc łapkę.

\- Strasznie cię rozpuściłam. Chyba czas przejść na dietę, nie uważasz? Przez twoje kilogramy drętwieje mi noga.

Kot miauknął z urazą, po czym pacnął ją w twarz długim ogonem i uciekł.

\- Bezczelne kocisko…

Strzepnęła rudą sierść z kolan i wróciła do poczty.

Hermiona zgrabnie wylądowała w salonie Harry'ego, ubrana w czarne rurki i zieloną bluzeczkę. Rozejrzała się i szybko go zlokalizowała; siedział na krześle przed olbrzymim lustrem z wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwą miną, a Draco pastwił się nad jego fryzurą, używając olbrzymich ilości żelu.

\- Na Boga, Draco! Czy ty właśnie… usiłujesz…. UCZESAĆ Harry'ego?!

\- Nie wtrącaj się, Granger - wysyczał blondyn przez zaciśnięte zęby i ponownie zanurzył dłoń w słoiczku - Zobaczysz, za dwadzieścia minut będzie zniewalający.

\- Cześć, Hermiono - mruknął smętnie jej przyjaciel, uśmiechając się krzywo - Draco się uparł.

\- Jeśli mu się to uda, oficjalnie napiszę pismo o ustanowienie ósmego cudu świata - zachichotała.

\- Szykuj oficjalny pergamin, Granger - syknął blondyn.

Rzeczywiście, dwadzieścia minut później na głowie ciemnowłosego spoczywał artystyczny nieład, dopracowany w każdym calu. Nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądał tak dobrze, a dziewczynie ciężko było podnieśc szczękę z podłogi.

\- Wyglądasz idiotycznie, zamknij usta - powiedział z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia Draco.

\- Harry? Wyglądasz świetnie! Malfoy, jesteś cudotwórcą!

Harry rozpłynął się w uśmiechu.

\- Oczywiście, z końcu jest mój.

\- Ciekawe, co powiedzą na to Weasleyowie - wywróciła oczami kobieta.

Gdy wyskoczyli z kominka, pierwszymi osobami, które zobaczyli, byli bliźniacy.

\- Na brodę Merlina, Harry!

\- Czyżby nasz złotowłosy Adonis…

\- Zdołał zabrać cię….

\- Do fryzjera? - zakończyli chórem.

\- Sam go uczesał - wtrąciła Hermiona, a Draco nadął się z dumy.

\- Aż taka zmiana? - spytał nieśmiało Harry, unosząc dłoń do włosów, ale przerwał mu lodowaty głos jego partnera:

\- Dotknij, a stracisz rękę.

Czym prędzej ją opuścił, rzucając mu spłoszone spojrzenie.

\- Hej!

Do salonu wkroczyła Ginny, a za nią pani Weasley.

\- Harry, kochaneczku! Jesteście już z Draco. Chodźcie do stołu, Ron zjawi się lada chwila!

\- Mama nie mówiła o niczym innym.

\- Cały czas Ronuś to, Ronuś tamto..

\- O nas w ogóle już nie myśli…

\- Nie dba o swoja ulubione dzieci…

\- I mamy uwierzyć, że ona nas piersią karmiła…

\- Układała do snu…

\- Pielęgnowąła w chorobie…

\- Na brodę Merlina, Harry, co masz na głowie? - wywód bliźniaków przerwał ryk Ginny.

Hermiona zachichotała i wyszła do ogrodu za panią Weasley.

Ogród rzeczywiście wyglądał zniewalająco; uginał się od ulubionych potraw Rona, obfitujących w bekon i mięso.

\- Szybko, szybko! Zaraz tu będzie!

Pani Weasley przybiegła, ciągnąć za sobą resztę rodziny i gości. Fred i George usiedli obok pana Weasleya, pośpiesznie przygładzającego szatę; Charlie razem z Hermioną, Harrym i Draco wcisnęli się do kąta a Ginny stanęła obok matki z wielkim tortem w ramionach. Nie było nikogo więcej; starsi bracia nie mogli wyrwać się z pracy. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się wysoka, muskularna postać z ruda czupryną.

\- NIESPODZIANKA!

Zaskoczony Ron został obsypany konfetti i rozległo się głośne sto lat. Szeroki uśmiech rudzielca mógłby ogrzać świat.

\- Harry, przestań! - krzyknął siedem kawałków tortu później, gdy przyjaciel namiętnie macał mu bicepsa - To jest dziwne. Chyba na mnie nie lecisz, co?

\- Chciałbyś, Weasley - prychnął Draco, zaborczo trzymając swojego chłopaka za łokieć. Sam czarnowłosy nie zaprzestał oględzin, zazdrośnie macając twarde muskuły.

\- To niesprawiedliwe! Tyle ćwiczę w Sali treningowej, a nigdy nie uzyskam takiego efektu - westchnął.

\- I dobrze. Nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś stał się bezmózgim mięśniakiem, kochanie - uśmiechnął się słodko blondyn.

Ron ryknął śmiechem.

\- Malfoy, nie poznałbyś PRAWDZIWEGO mężczyzny, nawet, gdyby dźgnął cie w oko - uniósł ramię i napiął biceps, przy akompaniamencie głośnego „Uau!" Harry'ego - Widzisz? Leci na mnie - wyszczerzył zęby, a Draco nadąsał się.

\- Nie martw się Malfoy, prędzej wepchnęłabym go pod pociąg, niż zezwoliła na związek z Harrym. - Ginny wcisnęła się między nich, odpychając Pottera od brata - Koniec macania! Dobry Boże, zadbałbyś o jego libido.

\- Dbam o nie doskonale - prychnął Draco.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? - wtrąciła radośnie Hermiona, lekko zarumieniona od wina z czarnego bzu.

\- O libido Harry'ego - poinformowała ją wesoło rudowłosa - Podobno Malfoy o nie dba, chociaż nie powiedziałabym.

\- Och, ależ dba, naprawdę. Widziałam. Nie, żeby nie kręciło podglądanie dwóch facetów, ale musze przyznać, że technicznie jest bardzo dobry….

\- Granger, w twoim przypadku sprawdziłby się nawet ogórek - zadrwił.

\- No dokładnie, macie taką samą technikę - odparowała - Harry, jeszcze go nie wychowałeś? Przydałaby mu się noc na kanapie.

\- Nie chcę spać bez Draco - stwierdził marudnie Harry, dolewając sobie wina - Dzisiaj będzie mi potrzebny. Wypiłem już tyle, że chyba się w nocy porzygam.

\- Nie mam zamiaru tego sprzątać! Niech Gredek się tym zajmie!

\- Ma na imię Zgredek! I w życiu się do mnie nie zbliży, jeśli będziesz obok…

Hermiona zostawiła kłócących się chłopaków i usiadła przy Ronie.

\- Jak tam, panie Góro mięcha? Kolejne podboje? Widziałam w proroku.

\- A, to - machnął ręką - Jakieś fanki. Wiesz, na początku mi się to podobało, ale powoli męczy. Niektóre z nich są naprawdę bardzo niebezpieczne…

\- Chodzi o ich fanatyzm w oczach?

\- Nie, o dziwo, wyglądają w miarę normalnie. Ale usilnie chcą kraść moje włosy i wykorzystywać je w jakichś dziwnych rytuałach…

\- Ołtarzyki są bezpieczne, ale bałabym się eliksiru wieloskokowego. Prawie jak gwałt.

Rudzielec potrząsnął głową z przerażeniem.

\- Musze używać specjalnego zaklęcia, żeby się przed tym chronić. Przerażające.

\- Hermiono! - zawołał z drugiego końca stołu Charlie - Wytłumaczysz tacie, do czego służy lutownica?

\- Jasne! - odkrzyknęła i westchnęła ciężko - To do później.

-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-

Gdy wreszcie wytoczyła się z kominka, było bardzo późno i ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Poleżała chwilę na dywanie, a gdy już upewniła się, gdzie góra i gdzie dół, zmieniła pozycję na względnie pionową.

Jęknęła głucho na widok puchacza, który należało Lucjusza. Czego on mógł chcieć?

Szybko rozwinęła pergamin i sapnęła, widząc jedno zdanie.

_Augusta używa magii._

_L._

Chwiejnie ruszyła w stronę kominka, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała się. Nie mogła się tam pokazać w takim stanie; chociaż wiadomość nieco ją otrzeźwiła, nadal się chwiała i na pewno nie trafiłaby do dobrego kominka. Z rezygnacją opadła na fotel. Kiedy przysłał tę sowę? Godzinę temu? Cztery? Jej rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek do drzwi.

Za nimi, jak można się było spodziewać, znajdował się Lucjusz. Ale JAKI Lucjusz.

\- Hermiono! - krzyknął radośnie, i, fatalnie godząc w maniery, wszedł do środka bez zaproszenia.

Zrzucił z siebie płaszcz, który niechlujnie opadł na fotel i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Był zarumieniony (nigdy nie widziała takiego odcienia na jego perfekcyjnie bladych policzkach) i roześmiany.

\- Augusta odblokowała rdzeń! Siła magii była tak silna, że zbiła z nóg resztę kobiet. Kilkanaście zaklęć, jakie jej zleciłem, wykonała bezbłędnie! Wzięli ją na oddział Świętego Munga i dokonują badań całego ciała. Nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie, popłakała się ze szczęścia. Hermiono, to przełom!

Chwycił ją za ramiona i potrząsnął parę razy, na co jęknęła głucho, niewątpliwie owiewając go swoim alkoholowym oddechem. Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Piłaś?

Szybko wyrwała się z jego objęć i podeszła do stolika, gdzie nalała sobie szklankę wody.

\- Byłam na przyjęciu urodzinowym Rona. Rzeczywiście, mogłam trochę przesadzić - stłumia czknięcie i wypiła naraz całą szklankę. - Przepraszam, dopiero teraz wróciłam i zobaczyłam twoją sowę. Kiedy ją wysłałeś?

\- Jakieś trzy godziny temu. Bałem się, że mogłaś ją przegapić - usiadł obok i przyjrzał się jej z niesmakiem - Nie powinnaś doprowadzać się do takiego stanu.

\- Była okazja - odparła krótko.

Drań, chciał ją jeszcze wychowywać.

\- Cóż, jesteś dorosłą kobietą. Wybacz, że tak nagle wtargnąłem.

Już miał zamiar wstać, gdy Hermiona go powstrzymała.

\- Czekaj. Odkąd przyszedłeś, nie popisałam się jako gospodarz. Może… Napijesz się kawy?

Mężczyzna skinął głową, więc ruszyła powoli w stronę kuchni. Miała lekkie problemy z koordynacją, ale - Bogu dzięki - nie bełkotała (tylko raz w życiu je się to zdarzyło, gdy Harry dostał swoją wymarzoną pracę i świętowali u niego w domu). Nalała wody do czajnika elektrycznego i włączyła. Odwróciła się i pisnęła, widząc tuż za sobą Lucjusza.

\- Co to takiego? - spytał z zaciekawieniem, słuchając cichego buczenia czajnika.

\- To? To jest.. yy.. Czajnik elektryczny.

\- Działa na tę… elektryczność, tak?

Podszedł bliżej, ewidentnie zafascynowany.

\- Zadziwiające! Mugolskie wynalazki w domu czarownicy - uśmiechnął się krzywo, poszukując innych mugolskich udogodnień.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby pan to docenił, panie Malfoy - warknęła - Jestem pewna że pańska stopa nigdy nie stanęła w kuchni, więc nie interesują pana wszelkie udogodnienia dla kogoś, kto musi gotować.

Uniósł brwi.

\- Och, widzę, że się pani zirytowała, panno Granger. Wracamy do grzecznych zwrotów.

\- Ty zacząłeś - ucięła i nasypała sypanej kawy do kubków.

Nie miała ekspresu, więc musi zadowolić się tym, czym ma.

\- Mleko, cukier?

\- Proszę czarną.

Wyszedł z kuchni, najwidoczniej nie mogąc znieść tylu mugolskich rzeczy wokół niego, a Hermiona wlała do swojej kawy mleko i wsypała cukier. Trzymając oba kubki, wróciła do salonu.

\- Proszę - postawiła kubek przed Lucjuszem. - Musze przyznać, że zdziwiłam się, widząc cię u mnie.

Widać było, że się zmieszał, ale jego policzki dalej były blade.

\- Też tego nie planowałem. Tak wyszło.

\- Tak wyszło?

\- Byłeś w stanie pewnej… ekscytacji po sukcesie Augusty. Nie mogłem znieść braku odpowiedzi i zanim się zorientowałem, stałem przed twoimi drzwiami.

\- Skąd właściwie wiesz, gdzie mieszkam?

Obdarzył ją pobłażliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Sprawdzam wszystkich moich współpracowników, panno Granger.

Sączyli kawę w milczeniu. Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewała się, że o północy będzie pić kawę z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. To jedna z tych sytuacji, z których by się śmiała do rozpuku, gdyby przepowiedziano jej to parę miesięcy temu.

\- Tak więc… - przerwała ciszę - Co się stanie teraz, po sukcesie Augusty?

Mężczyzna odstawił kubek i splótł dłonie na lasce.

\- Zależy od wyników badań. Oraz tego, czy jeszcze komuś się to uda. Wtedy nasz projekt zostanie oficjalni zatwierdzony przez ministerstwo i przydzielą nam współpracowników i fundusze. Będzie pani wtedy mogła wrócić do swojej pracy, panno Granger.

\- Przestań - zirytowała się - Wracamy do grzecznościowej formuły?

Spoglądał na nią z dziwnym zamyśleniem w oczach.

\- Nie ukrywam, że gdyby nasza współpraca została zerwana, powinniśmy zmienić nasze relacje na bardziej oficjalne.

\- Jeszcze z tobą pracuję, nie zapominaj - warknęła.

\- Ależ doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.. Hermiono. Ale nie będzie to trwać wiecznie. Dlatego pomyślałem…

Urwał i zacisnął wargi. Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi.

\- Wybacz, muszę zapytać. Czy jesteś mną zainteresowana w sferze seksualnej?

Gwałtownie wypluła łyk kawy, opryskując jego eleganckie szaty brązowym płynem. Krztusząc się zawzięcie, walczyła o oddech. Lucjusz z obrzydzeniem wytarł ubranie po czym wycelował w nią różdżkę.

\- Respiro.

Wreszcie odetchnęła; gwałtownie odstawiła kubek i starała się uspokoić oddech.

\- Twoje maniery to coś, nad czym koniecznie trzeba będzie popracować, moja droga. Nie będę wiecznie znosić takich zachowań.

\- Co?! Ty…. - odetchnęła i odliczyła w myślach do dziesięciu. Blondyn obdarzył ją uśmiechem za taki przejaw samokontroli - Zaraz. Chyba nie do końca zrozumiałam.

\- Maniery, moja droga, savoir vivre, mogę podrzucić ci pewną…

\- Nie to! - prawie krzyknęła - Nie udawaj głupiego, wiesz, o co mi chodzi. O poprzednie pytanie.

Zapadła krótka cisza, podczas której Lucjusz leniwie strzepywał niewidzialny pył z szaty.

\- Ach, to.

\- Ach, to - powtórzyła złośliwie Hermiona - Dokładnie to. Dlaczego zadałeś mi to pytanie? Jak mogłeś pomyśleć… Nigdy nie zachowałam się niestosownie! - przypomniała sobie sytuację z rozpinaniem jego szaty i szybko pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami - Jeśli chodzi o to jak rozpinałam twoją szatę, to naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że… Ja….

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Policzki jej płonęły, a Lucjusz przyglądał jej się z zaciekawieniem. Po jakichś dwóch minutach zlitował się nad nią i przerwał ciszę.

\- Oczywiście, nie była pani nigdy nachalna. Mogłem jednak wyczuć subtelne zainteresowanie. Tak subtelne, że mogła nie być go pani świadoma. Nie ukrywam, że jest pani atrakcyjną czarownicą. Pomyślałem więc, że po zakończeniu naszej zawodowej współpracy, moglibyśmy przenieśc naszą znajomość na wyższy poziom.

\- To znaczy co? Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? - spytała, łypiąc złowrogo, ale jej pytanie wywołało tylko wybuch śmiechu.

\- Hermiono, jesteś taka młoda, taka słodka! Ale jednak jesteśmy dorośli, prawda? Nie mówię o randkach. Mówię o, jakby to kolokwialnie ująć, romansie.

Poczuła się, jakby zanurzyła się cała w lodowatej wodzie. Wstała, trzęsąc się z wściekłości.

\- Dla dobra badań udam, że tej rozmowy nie było - powiedziała chłodno - Panu też radzę o niej zapomnieć. Ufam, że sam pan odnajdzie drzwi, panie Malfoy.

Wyszła z salonu, nie kłopocząc się czekaniem na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony.

Kochanka! Nikt, nigdy, w całym jej życiu, jej tak nie upokorzył. Romans? Rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła okładać poduszkę pięściami.

Romans. Nie nadawała się nawet na randkę. No tak, przecież wspaniały Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy nie zniżyłby się do tego, żeby publicznie przyznać się do związku ze szlamą.

Łzy zapiekły ją pod powiekami i krzyknęła z całej siły, tłumiąc się poduszką. Udało mu się po raz kolejny doprowadzić ją do płaczu.

Usnęła dopiero nad ranem, zmęczona atakiem złości.


	4. Chapter 4

Sobota była koszmarna. Hermiona obudziła się dopiero koło południa z silnym bólem głowy i w tak paskudnym nastroju, że nawet Krzywołap umykał spod jej nóg. Po wypiciu trzeciego kubka kawy i tabletce przeciwbólowej poczuła się na tyle dobrze, żeby „zadzwonić" do Harry'ego. Zamiast telefonu, używała dwukierunkowego lusterka.

\- Haarry!

Po dłuższej chwili w lusterku ujrzała nie swojego przyjaciela, ale niesamowicie rozczochranego Dracona.

\- Czego, Granger?

\- Daj Harry'ego.

\- Nie mogę. Jest w toalecie i usiłuje pozbyć się wnętrzności.

Prychnęła.

\- Jak skończy, przekaż mu łaskawie, żeby się odezwał.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, przerwała połączenie. Rzuciła lusterko w kąt. Typowe, jak rozpaczliwie potrzebuje kogoś do rozmowy, nikt się nie zgłasza. Przez jej myśli raz po raz przewijały się miękkie słowa Lucjusza.

\- Czy jest dla mnie atrakcyjny? - spytała Krzywołapa, który siedział obrażony w kącie.

Długie, jasnoblond włosy. Perfekcyjne w każdym calu, takie, o jakich ona mogłaby pomarzyć. Szare oczy. Dokładnie takiego koloru jest niebo tuż przed burzą, uświadomiła sobie nagle. Czasem są jednak jasne. Jak przy lekkiej mżawce. Usta są…. Pominęła je z lekkim rumieńcem. Dłonie. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale jego dłonie były naprawdę ładne. Tak jak i nadgarstki. Po prostu krzyczały „elegancja". Długie palce, na końcu krótko przycięte, zadbane paznokcie. Sposób, w jaki opiera je na lasce. Sposób, w jaki marszczy czoło. Chwile, gdy zwilża wargi językiem; gdy przesuwa palcami po różdżce, w myślach inkantując jakieś zaklęcie. Roześmiany, ironiczny, nieuprzejmy, obojętny; jakikolwiek nie był, zawsze wyglądał naprawdę seksownie.

\- Na brodę Merlina - wyszeptała.

Lucjusz Malfoy naprawdę ją pociągał. Kiedy sobie to uświadomił? I czy ona kiedykolwiek by to zauważyła, gdyby nie zadał jej tego fatalnego pytania? Co za upokorzenie! Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Nie da mu odczuć, że ją pociąga. Z pieśnią bojową na ustach, oddaliła się w stronę kuchni.

\- Widzisz, Krzywołap - powiedziała przemądrzałym tonem - Tak naprawdę to tylko geny. Sam rozumiesz, ktoś z takimi włosami jak moje czuje pociąg do kogoś z włosami Lucjusza, żeby moje potencjalne potomstwo miało szansę na ułożeni fryzury bez hektolitrów lakieru i żelu. To czysta chemia. Założę się, że tak samo reagowałabym na każdego mężczyznę, który może się pochwalić czymś takim - energicznie przerzuciła rybę na drugą stronę - Sam więc widzisz, że nie ma to związku z tym…. Osobnikiem. Wyjaśnia też mój całkowity brak pociągu do Harry'ego, mimo jego miłej dla oka aparycji.

Krzywołap nie wydawał się zainteresowany jej tyradą; usiadł przy swojej misce z jedzeniem i miauknął przeraźliwie.

\- Już, już, wredoto. Nie powinieneś się tak opychać, jesteś tak stary, że w każdej chwili możesz zejść na zawał - wytknęła mu złośliwie, na co zasyczał - Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację.

Krzywołap, niestety, zajęty jedzeniem, nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć cokolwiek. Machnęła różdżką w stronę radia, ale niestety żadna stacja nie grała Abby. Po chwili znalazła jednak stację ze skocznymi piosenkami Shakiry i zaczęła tańczyć, co między innymi doprowadziło do zbyt silnego wymachu drewnianą packą, w wyniku czego smażony właśnie filet wyleciał przez okno i spadł pani Missy, leciwej sąsiadce, prosto na wielki, kwiecisty kapelusz. Hermiona taktownie zamknęła okno i zaczęła udawać, ze to nie ona. Na szczęście został jeszcze jeden, którego obracała już z większą ostrożnością, optymistycznie myśląc, że to dobrze dla jej diety.

Skończywszy gotować, wyłożyła wszystko na talerzyk i poszła do salonu. Włączyła telewizor i skupiła się chwilowo na jakiejś taniej brazylijskiej telenoweli.

Żuła powoli, rozmyślając nad Augustą. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że wszystkie kobiety odblokują rdzenie i będą mogły używać magii. Dokończyła obiad i ubrała się nieco bardziej formalnie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i teleportowała się przed dworem Malfoyów.

Drzwi otworzył jej skrzat domowy i bez zbędnych kurtuazji zaprowadził ją do „jej" - jak go zwykła nazywać w myślach - gabinetu. Czekała tam już kawa, a na srebrnej tacce leżał winogron. Lucjusz siedział nad jakimiś papierami i marszczył czoło.

\- Dzień dobry, Lucjuszu.

Podniósł głowę i posłał jej lekko zmęczony, krótki uśmiech.

\- Witaj, Hermiono. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałaś. - wstał, a jego szata załopotała wokół kostek - Mam tutaj wyniki Augusty. - podeszła bliżej i sięgnęła po formularz - Zrobili gruntowne badania. Augusta może normalnie używać magii, jednak jej poziom magiczny jej niski. Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek nauczyła się rzucać patronusa czy deportować, ale… Może używać magii. To przełom!

\- To niesamowite! Ale jak to się stało? Nic mi nie wyjaśniłeś wczoraj, jak udało się jej odblokowac magię, co to spowodowało?

\- Wpadła na Na Mi i się pokłóciły. Myślę, że gniew zapalił w niej iskierkę, która buchnęła płomieniem. Biedna Na Mi, musiałem jej doprawić nos z powrotem.

\- Czyli silne emocje są w stanie obudzić magię?

\- Nie tylko. Gdyby wystarczyło tylko to, większość charłaków byłaby wyleczona.

\- Więc chodzi o… - zmarszczyła czoło - Kontakt…. Kontakt z czarownicami z mugolskich rodzin musi mieć z tym coś wspólnego…

\- Ćwiczenia, jakie kazałaś im wykonywać, dały efekty. Augusta zgłaszała mi, że coś czuje.

\- Mnie nic nie mówiła - wykrzyknęła z urazą.

\- Oczywiście, że ufa bardziej mnie, moja droga. Jestem czystej krwi.

Na jej milczenie westchnął ciężko.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mówię tego dlatego, że chcę Ci dopiec. Tak po prostu jest.

\- Wiem - nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona - I zawsze tak będzie. Idź do kobiet, ja się chcę zapoznać z dokumentacją.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową i opuścił gabinet. Usiadła na szezlongu i podkuliła nogi pod siebie. Skubiąc winogron, przeglądała teczkę Augusty.

Załączone było zdjęcie. Jednym machnięciem różdżki zmieniała na nim opasłego szczura w wykwintną zastawę do herbaty. Uśmiech, jaki wykwitał jej twarzy, sprawiał, że wyglądała młodo i pięknie jak nigdy.

Jej zadumę przerwało pojawienie się skrzata domowego, z który z głośnym trzaskiem aportował się w komnacie.

\- Wybacz, panienko - skłonił się nisko. - Poczta do pana Malfoya.

Zostawił kupkę listów na biurku, ale zanim zdążył zniknąć, Hermiona skinęła na niego dłonią.

\- Powiedz mi, czy pan Malfoy ma gdzieś w rezydencji ilustrowane drzewo genealogiczne?

\- O tak, panienko - skrzat ochoczo pokiwał głową - Ogromne.

\- Czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy i pokazał mi je?

W oczach skrzata błysnęły łzy.

\- Panienka jest doprawdy zbyt łaskawa. Z prawdziwą rozkoszą pokażę panience.

Dość długo prowadził ją labiryntem korytarzy, nim wreszcie dotarli do celu. Cały pokój pokrywały wijące się jak żywe pędy, łączące z sobą malowidła członków rodu. Bez trudu wyłapywała twarze małych dzieci i noworodków. Poczuła ucisk w gardle i zacisnęła powieki. Tyle dzieci na przestrzeni lat…

Podeszła bliżej jednej ze ścian. Złota linia biegła od Abraxasa Malfoya ku jego synowi Lucjuszowi. Dotknęła delikatnie malunku chłodnych, szarych oczu. Chłodny wyraz ust nieruchomo tkwił na ścianie, tak jak będzie tkwił najprawdopodobniej przez następne tysiąc lat. Obok namalowany był blady brzdąc o złotych kędziorach.

\- Lahser Malfoy - powiedziała na głos, smutno patrząc w oczy dziecka.

\- Nie spodziewałem się pani tutaj, panno Granger.

\- Hermiono - powiedziała, odwracając się - Tak mam na imię.

\- Hermiono - uśmiechnął się z drwiną i ruszył w jej stronę wolnym krokiem.

Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Nachylił się lekko, omiatając jej policzek długimi włosami, i szepnął do ucha:

\- Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego pieściłaś tak moją twarz?

\- Po prostu zaskoczyło mnie, że będąc tak młodym, możesz wyglądać staro.

Starała się nie okazać, że jego bliskość robi na niej jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Niestety, czuła już gorąco wpełzające na jej szyję i policzki, zwiastujące intensywny rumieniec. Z każdym, najlżejszym ruchem jego głowy, jasne pukle pieściły jej policzek w najdelikatniejszej pieszczocie, jakiej była oddana w całym życiu. Jego dłoń niby od niechcenia wspięła się na jej ramię, kończąc wędrówkę na grdyce, którą objechał palcem wskazującym. Gdy przycisnął wargi do jej szyi, pisnęła i chciała się wyrwać, ale szybko unieruchomił jej ramiona.

\- Coś się stało, Hermiono? Twoje serce bije znacznie szybciej - wyszeptał, czując ustami jej szybki puls.

\- Zapomina się pan, panie Malfoy - powiedziała cicho drżącym głosem.

\- Lucjuszu. Tak mam na imię.

\- Nie kpij ze mnie - syknęła, ale przymknęła oczy, czując leniwe skubnięcia na szyi.

\- Nie kpię. Powiedz mi, Hermiono, czy moja propozycja cię obraziła? Myślałem, że jasno wyraziłem mój podziw i zainteresowanie.

\- Ale… Ty….. Ty…

\- Ja? - odsunął się na chwilę, litościwie dając jej możliwość myślenia.

\- Chcesz romansu.

\- Owszem.

\- Wstydzisz się mnie.

Na te słowa zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Wstydzę?

\- Chcesz mnie ukrywać. Nie chcesz, żeby inni dowiedzieli się, że zadajesz się ze szlamą.

\- Hermiono… - odsunął się na długość ramion i objął jej policzek dłonią - Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Zacisnęła wargi, twardo znosząc jego spojrzenie. Po chwili westchnął i gestem zachęcił ją, aby weszła do pokoju obok, który wyglądał jak sypialnia.

Nie podobało jej się to.

Ostentacyjnie usiadła przy krześle na toaletce, co Lucjusz skwitował krótkim uśmiechem. Sam przysiadł na łóżku, sztywno prostując plecy.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie parę rzeczy - zaczął, zaplatając dłonie na lasce - Mówiąc „romans", miałem na myśli nieformalny związek. Oczywiście, mogłabyś mi towarzyszyć na różnych towarzyskich okazjach, ubierałbym cię, chadzalibyśmy na kolacje razem, nasz związek byłby powszechnie znany. Na czas trwania naszego…. układu, byłabyś jedyną kobietą, z którą bym się zadawał; jestem monogamistą. Możliwe, że źle dobrałem słowa. Chciałem tylko podkreślić, że nigdy nie zalegalizowałbym naszego związku poprzez narzeczeństwo czy też ślub.

Zapadła cisza. Mężczyzna patrzył na nią spokojnie; doprawdy, nawet w takiej chwili byłw stanie zachować spokój. Niespodziewanie Hermiona wybuchnęła gorzkim śmiechem.

\- Ubierałbyś mnie? Czyli mam być utrzymanką?

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi i widać było, że jest zniecierpliwiony.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

Wstała gwałtownie i obrzuciła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Niczego, panie Malfoy. Nie oczekuję niczego.

Obróciła się na pięcie i gniewnie ruszyła w stronę drzwi, gdy poczuła silny chwyt na ramieniu.

\- Niech mnie pan puści - szepnęła, czując niechciane rumieńce na twarzy.

\- Nie puszczę - powiedział cicho i zanurzył twarz w jej włosach - Nie wiem, czego chcesz, Hermiono. Naprawdę się staram. Powiedz mi tylko, czego chcesz, a ja ci to dam.

\- Nie wszystko możesz kupić - powiedziała, ale przymknęła oczy.

Całe jej ciało topniało w jego dłoniach. Chciała się wyrwać, ale czułą się jak spetryfikowana; ulegle odchyliła szyję, gdy jego usta zaczęły po niej sunąć. Przez ułamek sekundy miała ochotę się zgodzić. Mimo wszystkich argumentów na nie. Po prostu dać się ponieść tym zręcznym dłoniom, ustom…

Opamiętała się w ostatniej chwili. Już, już miała bezwolnie opaść na niego, ale ostatkiem sił się wyrwała i mocno uderzyła go w twarz. Szybko podbiegła do drzwi i chwyciła klamkę. Ostatni raz spojrzała za siebie. Twarz Lucjusza nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć; trzymał się za zaczerwieniony policzek.

\- Nigdy się nie zgodzę na takie warunki - szepnęła - Wiesz, Lucjuszu, możesz mnie wyśmiać i mieć o mnie złe zdanie. Mogę ci się wydać naiwna i głupia. Ale ja wierzę w miłość. I jeśli pokocham mężczyznę, będę chciała mu ślubować i będę oczekiwać, że on zrobi to samo dla mnie. Kochankę możesz mieć każdą - przygryzła wargę. - Każdą. Nie naciskaj więc mnie.

Wyszła i truchtem pobiegła w stronę - jak jej się zdawało - wyjścia. Jakimś cudem kierunek, który obrała okazał się być dobrym i rozpoznała korytarz, który prowadził do wyjścia. Wzburzona, wypadła przez drzwi, prawie tratując po drodze dwa skrzaty domowe, które straciły kontrolę nad lewitowanymi donicami z kwiatami i strzaskały je na schodach. Nie odwróciła się nawet i czym prędzej deportowała do siebie.

nnnnnnn

Wzburzona, natychmiast chwyciła dwukierunkowe lusterko i subtelnie ryknęła:

\- HARRY!

Po chwili na tafli pojawiła się nieco blada, ale dość przytomna twarz przyjaciela.

\- Hermiona? Co się stało?

\- Wlecz tutaj swój półkrwi sty zad i znajdź Malfoyowi zajęcie. Ma się o Ciebie nie upominać przez najbliższe kilka godzin.

Zaniepokojony Harry skinął głową i zniknął.

Szybko zrzuciła z siebie ubrania i założyła stary, flanelowy, powyciągany dres w kolorze wyblakłego różu. Zaparzyła wielki dzbanek aromatyzowanej herbaty i wkroiła do niej dużo cytryny, dużo imbiru i obficie dolała miodu. Postawiła ją na stole w salonie, ale niestety - zabrakło lodów, tradycyjnej przekąski Ależ-ja-jestem-nieszczęśliwa, więc musiały wystarczyć jej suszone figi, których na szczęście miała całe pięć kilo.

Harry, który wytoczył się z kominka trzy minuty później, oniemiał na ten widok; nie widział zestawu załamania Hermiony, odkąd zdała swój ostatni egzamin.

\- Co się stało? - spytał ostrożnie, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko.

Hermiona przełknęła figę i wypluła ogonek na dywan.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy zaproponował mi romans.

\- Och.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Zaraz, CO?!

\- Lucjusz Malfoy zaproponował mi romans - powtórzyła głucho, po czym sięgnęła po kolejne trzy figi.

Harry też poczęstował się jedną, czując, że tej rozmowy nie przetrwa bez odpowiedniego poziomu cukru we krwi. Skinął głową na dzbanek.

\- Czy to twoja herbata kryzysowa?

\- Żar pustyni.

\- Doskonale.

Nalał hojnie do filiżanek i podał jedną przyjaciółce. Wypiła haustem od razu, więc nalał jej jeszcze raz i surowo nakazał, żeby nie marnowała dobrej herbaty.

\- Tak wiec - zaczął, dmuchając w filiżankę - Opowiedz wszystko od początku.

Godzinę później, gdy dzbanek herbaty był prawie pusty, a figi się skończyły, Harry sięgnął po laptopa.

\- Masz jakąś kryzysową piosenkę?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z urazą.

\- Nie mam.

\- W takim razie puszczę ci moją.

Już po chwili rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki, które Hermiona skwitowała uniesieniem brwi.

\- Naprawdę, Harry? MLP?

\- No co - burknął urażony - Pomaga mi, gdy jest ciężko.

-…. Czy Draco wie…?

\- NIE! Na brodę Merlina, nie waż się mu powiedzieć!

\- ….

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?

\- Harry…. Ile ty masz lat?

\- O ile się nie mylę, mieliśmy przedyskutować twój problem - warknął Harry - Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Hermiona z trzaskiem odstawiła kubek na stół i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nie wiem. Nie chcę go już widywać. To może się źle skończyć.

\- Źle? Wystarczy, że jasno ustalisz granice.

Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem, a Harry z pewnym przerażeniem uświadomił sobie coś, co powinno być oczywiste już od początku.

\- Ty NAPRAWDĘ na niego lecisz!

\- Przestań! To tylko głupia fascynacja. Jest starszy, dojrzały, przystojny… Ma dobre geny, spójrz na jego włosy…

\- Z genami to ja bym uważał. Wiesz, że naturalne włosy Draco się lekko kręcą?

\- Żartujesz!

Hermiona z wrażenia usiadła prosto, wybałuszając oczy na przyjaciela, który zachichotał wstydliwie.

\- Naprawdę. Codziennie spędza w łazience długie godziny, aby były idealnie proste. Ale - zastrzegł, przeszywając ją ostrym spojrzeniem - Nie waż się mu powiedzieć, że się wygadałem.

\- Malfoy ma kręcone włosy? Hahahha!

\- Nie kręcone, lekko falowane! No ale… Tak.

\- Nie wierzę! Ciekawe, czy Lucjusz też je prostuje - zachichotała - Wyobrażam sobie skrzaty domowe z prostownicą….

\- Raczej używa zaklęć, przecież prostownica by u niego nie zadziałała.

\- Ach, no tak…

Zachichotała i odetchnęła głęboko. Harry zawsze wiedział, jak wyciągnąć ją z kryzysowej sytuacji. Niestety, musiała podjąć decyzję w sprawie Lucjusza; nie mogła w nieskończoność tego odwlekać.

\- Najchętniej zrezygnowałabym z badań - szepnęła markotnie.

\- Nie rób tego - Harry pokręcił głową - Zaangażowałaś się. Są już efekty. Pomyśl, ile ludzi może odblokować swój rdzeń! Jak ważne jest to dla przyszłości!

Hermiona milczała. Zaniepokojony chłopak przysunął się bliżej.

\- Hermiono?

Wzdrygnął się, gdy przyjaciółka nagle zerwała się z kanapy.

\- Świstoklik - wynalazek! Teleportacja - wynalazek! Czekoladowe żaby - wynalazek! Magiczne aparaty, coraz to nowsze miotły. Pokój na świecie, Zaklęcia niewybaczalne, wybaczalne… NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO! Nie chcę ulepszać świata! Ja tylko… Ja chcę….

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Harry, niepewny, jak się zachować, pozostał na miejscu.

\- Ja chcę tylko być szczęśliwa, Harry. Całkiem możliwe, że wcale nie interesuje mnie Lucjusz. Po prostu…. On jest…. - otarła oczy - On jako jedyny od paru dobrych lat okazał mi jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie. Mam dość ulepszania świata, mam dość naprawiania wszystkiego, ja… Miło by było być skupioną na sobie. Na rodzinie. Na dzieciach. Miło by było być zakochanym, wiesz?

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Hermiona opadła na kanapę i wtuliła się w przyjaciela.

\- Troszkę szczęścia. Chciałabym się móc do kogo przytulić przed zaśnięciem. Martwić się, co zrobić na obiad. Po prostu być z kimś. Czy jestem egoistką?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział cicho - Ale czy dobrze się będziesz czuła sama z sobą, porzucając to wszystko? Po sukcesie Augusty?

\- Poradzą sobie beze mnie.

\- Może tak. A może nie. Jesteś gotowa się przekonać?

Po paru minutach Hermiona jęknęła z irytacją.

\- Harry, jesteś nieznośny. Myślałam, że to ja jestem tą rozsądną.

Harry poweselał, słysząc echo dawnej siły przyjaciółki.

\- Cóż, miewam swoje momenty. Bierz się w garść i na litość Boską, ubierz się w coś ludzkiego. Mam dość oglądania tego dresu.

\- Zrobione - zaśmiała się Hermiona, wstając i ruszając w stronę garderoby - Pod warunkiem, że natychmiast wyłączysz te paskudne piosenki.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi - mruknął z urazą Harry, wyłączając „Smile, smile".

Hermiona, wystrojona w czarny żakiet, bluzkę zapinaną pod szyją i długą, ołówkową spódnicę, zjawiła się na progu Malfoy Manor z wyjątkowo zaciętą miną. Skrzat odprowadził ją do gabinetu, gdzie czekał Lucjusz, ubrany w szmaragdową szatę.

\- Witaj, Lucjuszu. Dzisiaj ja wezmę część praktyczną - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dobrze - wyglądał na lekko zbitego z tropu. - Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Ależ tak. - sięgnęła po teczki kobiet i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. - Lucjuszu?

\- Tak?

\- Jeżeli jeszcze raz obrazisz mnie propozycją taką, jaką mi ostatnio złożyłeś, to odchodzę i zrywam wszelkie kontakty w tobą. Czego, oczywiście, bardzo bym nie chciała - uśmiechnęła się czarująco - Zachowuj się, dobrze?

Trzasnęła drzwiami, zostawiając mężczyznę w stanie urazy, irytacji i złości.


	5. Chapter 5

„_PRZEŁOM DLACHARŁAKÓW! WMIGUROK ODCHODZI DO PRZESZŁOŚCI?_

_To już pewne! Święty Mungo zapewnia, że każdy charłak, poddany terapii odblokowania rdzenia, zdolny jest do używania magii jak każdy inny czarodziej. Uzdrowiciel Curer wypowiada się na temat wyleczonych: „Poziom ich magii jest oczywiście niższy niż przeciętnego czarodzieja i nie zdołają opanować co trudniejszych zaklęć, jednak mogą normalnie używać magii na niskim i średnim poziomie. To niesamowite osiągnięcie zawdzięczamy Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, który wpadł na pomysł zajęcia się tą bolesną dla czarodziejów kwestią i położyć jej kres. Jego terapia…"_

\- Cóż za bzdury!

Harry gniewnie odrzucił „Proroka", ale Hermiona skwitowała to uśmiechem i nalała mu herbaty.

\- Spokojnie.

\- Nie ma o tobie ani jednego słowa! Zupełnie, jakbyś nie była lwią częścią tego projektu.

\- Nie dziwię się - rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie - widziałeś, kto pisał ten artykuł?

\- Rita Skeeter - westchnął - Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

\- Lucjusz prosił o sprostowanie, ale powstrzymałam go. Nie przeszkadza mi, że zebrał wszystkie zaszczyty.

\- Ale to niesprawiedliwe! Bez ciebie nie udałoby się. Pracowaliście nad tym ponad rok, widziałem góry notatek i te wielkie księgi, które zwoziłaś do domu.

\- Nie jest to długi czas, biorąc pod uwagę, czego dokonaliśmy. Cieszę się, że nie będzie już więcej charłaków - wzruszyła ramionami - Poza tym, wszelkie dochody z terapii powiększają moją skrytkę w Gringotcie w tym samym stopniu, co Lucjusza, a nie nagabują mnie żadne gazety. Powiedziałabym raczej, że mam szczęście.

\- Coś w tym jest - przyznał niechętnie Harry, sięgając po kubek - Gazety potrafią zatruć człowiekowi życie. Co planujesz teraz?

\- Nie wiem - Hermiona przeciągnęła się na krześle i spojrzała za okno - Wrócę do papierkowej roboty w Ministerstwie.

\- A co z Lucjuszem?

Zmarszczyła czoło i milczała przez chwilę.

\- Przez ostatni rok był nienaganny. Ani razu nie wrócił do tamtej sprawy i nie narzucał mi się. To chyba skończone.

\- Dalej jesteś nim zafascynowana?

Spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Potrzebuję trochę czasu, dopiero zakończyliśmy współpracę! Mam dość tego tematu. Poszłabym się gdzieś rozerwać.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Mówisz, masz! Charlie jest akurat w Londynie, a Draco jest dzisiaj umówiony z tym obrzydliwym Zabinim i Pansy. Możliwe, że przyjdzie więcej Ślizgonów. Mam ochotę „przypadkiem" tam zajrzeć.

\- Do „Dziupli Voldemorta"?

\- A gdzieżby indziej?

Hermiona zachichotała.

\- Harry, nie powinieneś być zazdrosny, wiesz o tym, prawda? Blaise jest hetero. Totalnie, stuprocentowo hetero.

\- No to co - zamruczał - Jest zbyt przystojny, by przyjaźnić się z Draco. A Draco jest zbyt przystojny, żeby ktokolwiek w jego towarzystwie deklarował się jako hetero.

\- Chętnie podrażnię Draco. Może powinniśmy zaprosić też Lunę i Neville'a?

\- I Seamusa!

\- Spotkanie po latach!

\- Idę wysłać im sowy - oświadczył Harry - Masz pergamin pod ręką?

\- Jasne - Hermiona wstała i ruszyła w kierunku salonu - Pójdziesz potem ze mną na Pokątną? Totalnie nie mam w co się ubrać.

\- Chyba nie mam wyboru…

Kilka godzin później

\- Hermiono! Cudownie wyglądasz!

\- Ginny?

Dziewczyny uściskały się, a lekko zaskoczona brunetka wykrzyknęła:

\- Nie wiedziałam, że też będziesz!

\- Nie mogłabym tego przegapić, w ostatniej chwili wyrobiłam się z pracą i postanowiłam, że wpadnę z Charliem -otaksowała ją spojrzeniem - Świetna bluzka! Gdzie ją kupiłaś?

Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko, ciągnąc za tasiemki hiszpańskiej bluzeczki, którą miała na sobie.

\- Miałam iść na Pokątną, ale Harry mnie przekonał na zwiedzenie paru mugolskich sklepów.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam cię z takim dekoltem.

\- Przestań - fuknęła i uśmiechnęła się do nadchodzącego rudzielca - Cześć, Charlie!

\- Hej Hermiono - uśmiechnął się. W kamizelce ze smoczej skóry prezentował się wyjątkowo korzystnie - To już wszyscy?

\- Harry poszedł szukać Luny i Neville'a, którzy pomylili ulice - przewróciła oczami - A Seamus nie mógł przyjść.

\- Chyba już idą - zauważył Charlie.

Rzeczywiście, w ich stronę zmierzał już lekko zdyszany Harry, pucołowaty Neville i jak zwykle uśmiechnięta nieobecnie Luna

\- Cześć!

Po wielu uściskach i całusach udało im się wejść do „Dziupli Voldemorta", który z zewnątrz wydawał się obskurny, ale w środku było zaskakująco przytulny i elegancki - oczywiście, przeważała zieleń i srebro.

Usiedli przy jednym z bardziej zakrytych stolików, i zamówili napoje. Wszyscy zdecydowali się na piwo, z wyjątkiem Luny, która z pasją studiowała kartę win.

\- Mają tu dobre roczniki!

Neville w tym czasie zajął Charliego rozmową na temat smoków, a Ginny uszczypliwie szeptała Hermionie do ucha komentarze na temat ludzi mijających ich stolik.

\- Boże, to kuzynka Lavender Brown, uwierzysz, co na siebie włożyła? Przecież w tym jej ręce wydają się ogromne, ogromne - zamachała własnymi, podkreślając wagę swoich słów - W ogóle słyszałaś, że Lavender się rozwodzi? Straszny skandal - odsunęła się nieco, robiąc miejsce kelnerce, która przyniosła napoje - Podobno - dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem - Zdradzała go z Goldsteinem z działu Opieki nad Niebezpiecznymi Gatunkami. Wszystko się wydało, jak uprawiali seks w biurze i uszkodzili klatkę Pyskacza Bagiennego - pokręciła głową - Paskudna sprawa! Wybiegli na korytarz całkiem nadzy, pokryci parzącym błotem.

Hermiona chichotała jak szalona, chociaż teoretycznie sytuacja nie powinna jej bawić. Ginny rzadko plotkowała, ale jak miała ten szalony dziewczęcy nastrój, potrafiła być wyjątkowo złośliwa.

\- Widziałaś Dracona?

Harry niecierpliwie rozglądał się po wnętrzu, wypatrując znajomej blond czupryny, ale nigdzie nie było go widać.

\- Może się pojawi - pocieszyła go Hermiona, a Ginny poklepała go po plecach.

\- Są gorsze tragedie, Harry. Jak ta afera z jego ojczulkiem. Wziął całą zasługę na siebie! Oślizgły gad - prychnęła z pogardą - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak cię wyrolował, Hermiono. Ale czego można się było po nim spodziewać….

\- Nie jest źle - wtrąciła Hermiona - Gazety mnie nie nagabują, mam spokój, a dochód i tak wpływa do mojej skrytki.

\- Ale możesz zostać pominięta w historii magii! - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi - Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? W podręcznikach będziemy się uczyć, że ten drań Malfoy wynalazł lek na charłactwo, a o twoim wkładzie nikt nie będzie wiedział. Wszyscy zaangażowani pomrą, a pokolenia będą czcić Malfoya jak cudotwórcę. Nie szkoda ci tego?

Młoda kobieta zmarszczyła czoło. Nie zastanawiała się nigdy nad tym; pomyślała o jedenastoletniej uczennicy, jaką kiedyś była, z jaką pasją chłonęła nazwiska wielkich czarodziejów, marząc, żeby odcisnąć się na kartach historii w równym stopniu.

\- Nie pomyślałam o tym - przyznała cicho, a Ginny ponuro przytknęła kufel do ust.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Charlie, nieco zaniepokojony, przybliżył się ze swoim piwem.

\- Tak tak - zapewniła szybko Hermiona - Właśnie miałam zaproponować toast.

\- Uwielbiam toasty! - zachwyciła się Luna - Za wschody słońca!

\- Yyyy… tak, za wschody słońca i za Hermionę i jej wielkie odkrycie! - krzyknął Harry, rezygnując chwilowo z wypatrywania Dracona.

\- I za udany sezon quiddicha - dodał Charlie, a Neville, nic nie dodając, uniósł swój kufel.

\- I aby Lucjusz Malfoy wpadł do kanału - dodała radośnie Ginny, mrugając do przyjaciółki.

Hermiona zachichotała, stukając się z nią kuflem, gdy za jej plecami rozległ się jedwabisty baryton.

\- Nie zamierzam w najbliższej przyszłości lądować w kanale, panno Weasley.

Neville podskoczył i upuścił swój kufel na stół, który na szczęście nie stłukł się, ale chlusnął piwem na spódniczkę Luny, która nie zwróciła na to uwagi, z charakterystycznym dla siebie rozmarzeniem podziwiając sklepienie. Hermiona przez chwilę stała jak zamurowana, po czym z drżącym sercem odwróciła się i stanęła oko w oko ze starszym mężczyzną.

\- Lucjuszu.

Nawet ona słyszała, że jej głos brzmi piskliwie. Lucjusz wydawał się zirytowany, wyglądał absolutnie nieziemsko i równie nieziemsko pachniał.

\- Panie Malfoy jak dla pani, panno Granger - odrzekł gładko - Nasza współpraca dobiegła końca. A co się tyczy panny Weasley - zwrócił się w stronę rudowłosej, której już minął pierwszy szok i wpatrywała się w niego wrogo - Nie polecam wygłaszania opinii tego rodzaju w miejscu, gdzie każdy może to usłyszeć.

\- Co tu… Co pan tu robi, panie Malfoy? - wyjąkała Hermiona, jednakże z lekką urazą. Srebrzyste oczy skierowały się na nią i rozciągnął wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu, który tak często widywała na twarzy Dracona.

\- Przypadek. Jednak mam dla pani pewne wieści, panno Granger, i postanowiłem skorzystać z okazji i przekazać je osobiście. Czy mogę na chwilę prosić?

Hermiona niezgrabnie odstawiła kufel na stolik i uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, który rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Zaraz wracam. Możecie przecież wypić beze mnie! Charlie, ogarnij to towarzystwo - uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę jednego z przepierzeń, które wskazał jej Lucjusz.

\- Może usiądziesz? - zaproponował, zajmując miejsce przy stoliku. Hermiona zawahała się i obejrzała przez ramię, ale przyjaciele zostali za parawanem. - To nie potrwa długo, naprawdę.

\- Więc nie ma potrzeby, abym siadała - odparowała, a mężczyzna uniósł brwi.

\- Niech i tak będzie. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że zająłem się formalnościami związanymi z naszym osiągnięciem. Oznacza to, że będziesz figurować, z imienia i nazwiska, jako współtwórca metody odblokowywania rdzeni.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której Hermiona zdecydowała się jednak usiąść, co Lucjusz skwitował zwycięskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Cóż… Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się tego.

\- Nie jestem złodziejem, panno Granger - rzucił ostro - Nie jest w moim zwyczaju przywłaszczać sobie czyichś sukcesów. Oboje ciężko pracowaliśmy i nie można powiedzieć, że cała zasługa należy do mnie czy też do pani. Nie zmieniałem opinii publicznej na pani życzenie, jednak formalnie na piedestale nie figuruję sam.

\- Cóż… - Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. - Dziękuję ci, Luc… Panie Malfoy. Nie spodziewałam się takiej uprzejmości.

\- Ależ proszę - odparł, po czym splótł dłonie na lasce - Chciałbym jeszcze panią poinformować, że jesteśmy zaproszeni na uroczystą kolację do ministra magii. W ten piątek, godzina osiemnasta. Jako że kwatery ministra są znane bardzo niewielu osobom, pozwoli pani, że odbiorę ją chwilę przed i zabiorę tam za pomocą teleportacji łącznej.

\- Umiem się teleportować - warknęła.

\- A wie pani, gdzie? - zaśmiał się ironicznie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło i skwitowała to milczeniem.

\- To wszystko - powiedział Lucjusz i wstał - Ufam, że będzie pani gotowa na czas. Proszę pamiętać o odpowiednim ubiorze. Kolacja z ministrem to nie to samo, co piwo ze znajomymi - skomentował, taksując wzrokiem jej bluzeczkę. - Do widzenia. - skłonił się i oddalił w stronę wyjścia.

Hermiona z ciężkim sercem wróciła do stolika, gdzie czekała żądna wieści Ginny i reszta zaniepokojonego towarzystwa.

\- I jak? Co ta pijawka chciała?

\- Spokojnie - uśmiechnęła się - Właśnie się dowiedziałam, że formalnie figuruję jako jeden z wynalazców metody odblokowywania. Nie ma się co martwić.

\- To wspaniale! - ucieszył się Charlie.

\- Nie spodziewałam się tego po starym Malfoyu - przyznała niechętnie Ginny, a Harry pokiwał głową.

\- o co chodzi? - spytała śpiewnie Luna, a Neville spojrzał na nią z lekkim rozbawieniem i czułością.

\- Hermiona znalazła lek na bycie charłakiem, Luno.

\- Och - blondynka zmarszczyła brwi - To wspaniale! Pomożesz mi zatem w krzyżówkach chrapaków krętorogich z psidwakami?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby te dwie dziedziny były powiązane… - Ginny zachichotała.

\- Jakie metody? - spytała Luna z najczystszym zdziwieniem, a Hermiona westchnęła głośno, przy akompaniamencie śmiechu.

\- Jest!

Głośny syk Harry'ego przerwał wybuch wesołości. Wszyscy podążyli za jego wzrokiem i ujrzeli Dracona, wchodzącego do pubu w towarzystwie Pansy, Blaise'a i Terry'ego Botta, z którym - o dziwo - zaprzyjaźnili się wkrótce po ukończeniu Hogwartu.

\- Tylko spójrz na Zabiniego - syknął Harry, gdy ten poufale klepnął Draco w ramię, co blondynowi najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało - Jak on śmie go dotykać!

\- Harry, Blaise jest żonaty z jakąś Francuzką i prawdopodobnie jest uwikłany w gorące romanse przynajmniej z dwoma kobietami - westchnęła Ginny - Myślę, że nie ma czasu na dobieranie się do spodni Dracona.

\- Ja bym się chętnie do nich dobrał - przyznał Charlie, czym zasłużył na mordercze spojrzenie Harry'ego. - Spokojnie, Harry, tylko żartowałem…

\- Widzisz? - warknął piskliwie Harry do przyjaciółki - Charlie jest hetero i leci na Draco. To czyni Zabiniego ogromnym niebezpieczeństwem!

\- Dzięki, Charlie - warknęła Ginny, a ten wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął łyk piwa z kufla.

\- Nie przesadzasz, Harry? - spytał Neville, uśmiechając się z pobłażaniem.

\- Draco nie jest naturalnym blondynem, prawda? - spytała Luna, na co Hermiona opluła się piwem.

\- Oczywiście, że jest! - krzyknął Harry, chowając się za kartą win.

\- Nie wydaje mi się - zaprzeczyła śpiewnie, zerkając przez ramię - Spytam go.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Luna wstała i ruszyła w stronę Ślizgonów.

\- Luna! - Ginny pobiegła za nią, ale nieszczęśliwie potknęła się o nogę krzesła Charliego i padła jak długa na podłogę, obijając boleśnie podbródek. Harry, ruszając za Ginny, potknął się o jej rękę i również wylądował na ziemi, zahaczając o krzesło Neville'a, który wywrócił się razem z krzesłem tuż obok nich. Hermiona z lekkim niedowierzaniem obserwowała ten niecodzienny widok, a Charlie zwyczajnie wybuchnął śmiechem, plując piwem na metr. Luna w tym czasie zdążyła dotrzeć do Draco i poruszyła ustami. Towarzystwo przy stoliku zaczęło się śmiać, a oczy Draco zwęziły się niebezpiecznie i jak jastrząb przeczesał wzrokiem salę, wbijając przenikliwe spojrzenie w czerwonego jak piwonia Harry'ego. Chłopak usiłował niezdarnie zebrać się z podłogi, w panice obserwując, jak blondyn wdzięcznie podrywa się z krzesła i zmierza w ich stronę równym krokiem. Z tego wszystkiego podciął nogi Ginny, która zdążyła już wstać i pomagała Neville'owi, w wyniku czego oboje wylądowali na nim, tworząc na środku lokalu wdzięczną kanapkę. Harry sapnął i uniósł lekko brodę, a jego serce zadrżało trwożliwie, gdy ujrzał tuż przed nosem doskonale wypastowane czubki butów Dracona.

\- Potter.

Hermiona znała ten ton. Tak samo odzywał się Lucjusz, gdy był wyjątkowo rozgniewany i starał się zachować pozory spokoju. Wiedziała, że Harry też go zna; poznała to po ruchu jego ramion, które zastygły w panice.

Ginny wreszcie zdołała wstać, wypluwając przekleństwo za przekleństwem, podciągając Neville'a, który niezdarnie podniósł swoje krzesło i ustawił je obok Charliego. Rozejrzał się za Luną, ale zobaczył, że zajęła miejsce Draco i w najlepsze plotkuje ze Ślizgonami. Omiótł spojrzeniem czarnowłosego na podłodze i uosobienie furii nad nim i przełknął ślinę.

\- Ja już wypiłam. Może zajrzymy na lody do Floriana - zaproponowała Hermiona, przerywając ciężką ciszę.

\- Jak najbardziej - zgodził się Charlie - Podobno ma nowe, owocowe smaki…

\- Po prostu stąd wyjdźmy - warknęła zniecierpliwiona Ginny i wymaszerowała z pubu. Neville, jak na prawdziwego dżentelmena przystało, wybiegł za nią, całkowicie zapominając o Lunie. Hermiona chwyciła chichoczącego Charliego pod ramię i wyprowadziła z lokalu, gdzie właśnie Draco zaczynał głośno wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie zachowaniem Pottera.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

Hermiona stała przed lustrem w samej bieliźnie, z rozpaczą łypiąc na sukienki, które rozłożyła na łóżku. Prawda była smutna; nie miała w co się ubrać. Poczuła ochotę na przeczesanie włosów palcami, ale wzdrygnęła się; chciała to robić średnio co 3 minuty i rzuciła specjalne zaklęcie kłujące, które miało ją powstrzymać przed niszczeniem starannie ułożonej fryzury.

\- Harry, gdzie jesteś! - zawyła dziko, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza; przyjaciel jeszcze nie wrócił ze swojego mieszkania, gdzie został wysłany po fachową, aczkolwiek niechętną pomoc Dracona.

\- Hermiona…?

\- Harry! Dzięki Bogu!

Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i pisnęła, gdy wszedł przez nie Draco. Czym prędzej chwyciła koc i okryła się nim, pąsowiejąc.

\- Litości Granger, nie interesują mnie twoje nikłe wdzięki - ruchem różdżki przywołał kilka wieszaków szczelnie okrytych ciemną tkaniną. - Mam sukienki. Widzę, że chociaż raz ruszyłaś głową i włożyłaś bieliznę ode mnie.

Hermiona zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, myśląc wstydliwie o czarnym, koronkowym gorsecie i jedwabnych pończochach, doczepianych do pasa.

\- Tyle czasu kurzyła się na półce, że stwierdziłam, że czas ją przewietrzyć - odgryzła się słabo.

\- Zalecam pranie, nie wietrzenie, ale nie jestem tu, żeby udzielać ci uwag do spraw higieny - wycedził.

Od czasu, gdy nakrył Harry'ego na szpiegowaniu, był wyjątkowo drażliwy. Biedny Harry spał na sofie od paru dni i nic nie wskazywało na to, że wkrótce ma się to zmienić.

\- Zrzucaj ten koc i chodź tutaj, nie znam dokładnie twoich wymiarów, będę musiał nałożyć poprawki….

Kobieta gorączkowo kalkulowała w myślach wszystkie za i przeciw i wreszcie usłuchała głosu rozsądku, który - całkiem słusznie - podpowiadał jej, że Malfoy jest największym gejem, jakiego nosiła ziemia, i nawet jakby stanęła przed nim nago, nie drgnęła by mu nawet powieka. Nie wspominając już o penisie. Z westchnieniem zrzuciła koc, wciąż jednak z dużym skrępowaniem wykręcając dłonie.

\- Litości, wyprostuj się, zawsze masz taką postawę? - Draco cmoknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i szturchnął ja boleśnie w plecy, które natychmiast wyprostowała.

To była udręka. Morze tiulu, jedwabiu, tafty, żorżety (?!) i innych dziwnych rzeczy fruwało w powietrzu, ściskała ją, piło, szarpało i gniotło. Żorżecie powiedziała stanowcze NIE, na szczęście blondyn się nie upierał.

Godzinę później, nieco spocona, ale wciąż z nienaganną fryzurą, ujrzała zadowolony wyraz twarzy Draco i nieco oszołomiony Harry'ego.

\- Doskonale - blondyn westchnął i wdzięcznie opadł na fotel - Stworzyłem arcydzieło.

\- Wow, Hermiono - wyjąkał Harry - Wyglądasz naprawdę świetnie!

\- Mam nadzieję - syknęła- po tych torturach spodziewam się dobrego efektu.

Odwróciła się do lustra i słowa zamarły jej na wargach. Trzeba przyznać, że Draco ma naprawdę dobry gust. Czarna suknia opinała ją niczym druga skóra, co korzystnie podkreśliła jej talię i biodra. Zaczynała się tuż przy szyi, jednak górna część sukni była całkiem przeźroczysta, nie licząc koronkowych kwiatów, uplasowanych w strategicznych miejsca, akurat tak, by zakryć poduszki gorsetu. Przez przeźroczysty materiał wyzierała duża część rowka między piersiami, ale dyskretnie przyciemniona, nie wyglądała tanio, a elegancko i uwodzicielsko. Suknia w dole ciasno opinała uda, a w kolanach rozszerzała się w efekcie syreny, kończąc się na podłodze krótkim trenem.

Całość wyglądała zachwycająco; włosy sama upięła w gładki kok, kilka kosmyków puściła wolno. Między nimi umieściła bordową różę, rzuciwszy uprzednio zaklęcie przeciw jej więdnięciu.

\- Nie wiem….. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, Draco - wyjąkała - Bardzo, bardzo ci dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co - odparł łaskawie blondyn, pusząc się z dumy - Zrobiłem, co w mojej mocy, mimo tak trudnych warunków.

Hermiona całkowicie zignorowała ten przytyk, wciąż zachwycona efektem. Przez falę jej podniecenia jednak przedostało się ukłucie niepokoju.

\- Zaraz…. Ale jak ja mam w tym chodzić?

Zrobiła krok do przodu i zachwiała się, zaczepiwszy o rozlany na podłodze spód sukni, jednak Harry wykazał się refleksem i szybko ją złapał.

\- Na Boga, Granger - stęknął Draco - Ty wiesz, jak zrujnować idealne dzieło… - wstał z fotela i znów dźgnął ją w plecy - Wyprostuj się. Masz sunąć, jakbyś frunęła; popatrz.

Wdzięcznie pokonał parę kroków; Hermiona stłumiła wybuch śmiechu. Pomijając fakt, że Draco w tej chwili ociekał gejostwem jak świnia tłuszczem, rzeczywiście kroki stawiał lekko i bez wysiłku. Spróbowała go naśladować, ale tylko zaplątała się w suknię, która nagle przestała się jej podobać.

\- Jeszcze raz - warknął Draco, na co warknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem:

\- Bądź łaskaw pamiętać, że mam na sobie szpilki!

\- Żadna wymówka - wydął lekceważąco wargi - Nie pyskuj i skup się. Mamy mało czasu. Patrz na mnie…


	6. Chapter 6

Pół godziny później zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Pocący się i zdenerwowany Harry pobiegł je otworzył i pobladł wyraźnie, gdy ujrzał Lucjusza Malfoya.

\- Pan Potter - wyciągnął rękę, witając go i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Nie spodziewałem się tu pana. Czyżby dorabiał pan sobie jako skrzat domowy panny Granger?

\- Nie, proszę pana - wykrztusił i uśmiechnął się krzywo - Przyszedłem obejrzeć dywany.

Szare oczy Lucjusza bystro przecięły przedpokój z ciemnobrązowymi panelami, bez śladu ani jednego dywanu.

\- Ach tak. Czy panna Granger jest gotowa? Jakkolwiek spóźnianie się jest modne, jeżeli się z nim przesadzi, może zostać odebrane jako obraza.

\- Już idę, Lucjuszu - zanim Harry zdążył się odezwać, z pokoju wypłynęła wdzięcznie Hermiona, stawiając drobno kroki.

Tren sukni ciągnął się za nią elegancko, a drobna torebka mieściła się w dłoni. Harry był pod wrażeniem jej wystąpienia, przypominając sobie, że jeszcze chwilę temu przeklinała wszystko na czym świat stoi, potykając się co trzeci krok. Za nią wysunął się Draco i uśmiechnął się do ojca.

\- Dzień dobry, tato.

\- Draco, i ty tu jesteś. Czy też podziwiasz dywany? - błysnął zębami, a chłopak zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. - Widzę, że doradziłeś pannie Granger wybór sukni. Doskonała robota.

\- W końcu kolacja u ministra to nie to samo, co piwo z przyjaciółmi - uśmiechnęła się słodko Hermiona, a oczy starszego Malfoya zalśniły z rozbawieniem.

\- To może my… eeee…. Pójdziemy już sobie…. - Harry zaczął się dyskretnie cofać - Miłej zabawy, Hermiono.

\- Tak - dorzucił Draco i podszedł do niej, żeby ją uściskać. Zanim zdążyła zemdleć ze zdumienia (jakby nie patrzeć, nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło), syknął jej do ucha:

\- Trzymaj się ramienia ojca to się nie przewrócisz.

Odsunął się z perfekcyjnym uśmiechem i otworzył drzwi z miną dobrego wujaszka.

\- Miłej zabawy, tato.

Lucjusz uchylił ramienia i Hermiona, zaciskając zęby, złapała się go. Materiał szaty był miękki, a jego ramię zaskakująco ciepłe.

\- Nie każmy ministrowi czekać.

Wyszli poza próg mieszkania, gdzie Lucjusz złapał ją mocno, a po chwili świat rozmył się w charakterystycznym wirze teleportacji.

Wylądowali w ogrodzie. Siła teleportacji ciężko rzuciła ich na ziemię i Hermiona wsparła się mocno o ramię Lucjusza, aby nie upaść; po chwili złapała równowagę i rozejrzała się. Rosło tu dużo drzew, krzewów różanych, w odległym kącie szerzyła fontanna, ale skierowali się w stronę wielkich schodów, kojarzących się jej z rezydencjami rodem z „Przeminęło z wiatrem".

\- Oh, Rhett - zachichotała i zignorowała pytające spojrzenie Lucjusza.

Uświadomiła sobie, że wciąż trzyma go kurczowo i poluzowała nieco uścisk. Zerknęła kątem oka na jego idealnie dopasowaną srebrną szatę w błyszczące ornamenty o długich, rozcinanych rękawach. Jej poły rozchylały się przy każdym kroku, ukazując ciemne spodnie i wysokie buty ze srebrnymi zdobieniami.

Poczuła nagły przypływ wdzięczności dla Draco; żadna z jej sukni nie nadawała się na takie wyjście i przy tym mężczyźnie wyglądałaby po prostu śmiesznie. Przysięgając sobie w duchu, że będzie milsza dla blondyna, uśmiechnęła się do niskiego czarodzieja, stojącego w drzwiach.

\- Zapowiedz Lucjusza Malfoya i Hermionę Granger - rzucił niedbale Lucjusz, a czarodziej wybałuszył na nią oczy i niezgrabnie przebiegł przez drzwi. Nie słyszała nic, ale za chwilę poczuła, że blondyn rusza i chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyła także. Była tak skupiona na drobnych krokach i nie potykaniu się o suknię, że ministra zobaczyła dopiero, gdy Lucjusz głośno go przywitał. Spłonęła rumieńcem i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

\- Panie ministrze - dygnęła umiejętnie, jak poinstruował ją Draco.

\- Hermiona! - Kingsley rozpromienił się w uśmiechu - Niesamowicie wyglądasz! Niezwykła uroda idąca w parze z niezwykłym intelektem, godne podziwu - ujął jej dłoń i pocałował, po czym przedstawił swoją żonę. - Poznaj, proszę, Evangeline.

Wymieniła uprzejmości z żoną ministra i po chwili ruszyli dalej, gdyż przybyli już następni goście. Idąc w stronę stołu z przekąskami, Hermiona zagapił się na obrazy i potknęła się, jednak Lucjusz umiejętnie ja przytrzymał i jej gafa pozostała prawie niezauważona.

\- Dziękuję - mruknęła cicho.

\- Ależ nie ma za co, panno Granger. Może ponczu?

\- Poproszę.

Puścił ją i oddalił się po napoje, więc postanowiła się nigdzie nie ruszać, w obawie, że znowu się potknie. Nieco zagubiona, wyprostowała plecy (była pewna, że ma paskudny siniak w miejscu, gdzie dźgał ją Draco; wciąż czuła ból) i rozejrzała się. Większość czarodziejek i czarodziejów znała z widzenia, ale nikogo osobiście. Poza jedną osobą, która właśnie zmierzała w jej stronę.

\- Wiktor?!

Prawie nic się nie mienił; dalej był ponury i przygarbiony, kołysał się w trakcie chodu, ale trochę zmężniał i nosił się inaczej, niż jak był nastolatkiem.

\- Hermiona.

\- Twój angielski się poprawił - uśmiechnęła się - wreszcie umiesz wymówić moje imię.

\- Miałem parę lat na doszlifowanie języka - machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się - Może ponczu?

\- Och, nie trzeba, Luc… Pan Malfoy właśnie mi niesie.

Jak na zawołanie, Lucjusz wyłonił się z tłumu, niosąc dwa kryształowe kieliszki. Uniósł brwi na widok jej towarzysza.

\- Pan Krum. Chyba się nie znamy. Lucjusz Malfoy.

Hermiona wzięła od niego jeden kieliszek i podał wolną rękę mężczyźnie, który uścisnął ją mocno.

\- Wiktor Krum. Ale… eee…. Chyba pan już wie…

Wiktor zerknął niepewnie na Hermionę, jakby chcąc spytać, co robi w takim towarzystwie. Zrobiło się dość niezręcznie.

\- Więc, Wiktorze, jak tam sezon quidditcha? - spytała nieco piskliwie.

\- Jest gorzej - sposępniał - Angielska drużyna jest dobra. Mają dobrego obrońcę, twój kolega, prawda? Ronald. Ale szukający jest kiepski. Lepszy byłby Potter.

\- Nie wiem, czy styl życia gwiazdy quidditcha odpowiadałby Harry'emu. Wciąż jednak plasujecie się wysoko w tabelach, prawda?

\- Tak - rozpromienił się nieco - Śledzisz moje postępy?

\- Och, tak - zająknęła się. Było to kłamstwo, gra w ogóle jej nie obchodziła, ale zapamiętała niektóre z informacji, które tak namiętnie wyrzucał z siebie Harry.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz - niezgrabnie machnął ręką, wskazując na jej suknię - Ładna sukienka.

\- Ty również.

\- Pamiętasz bal?

Hermiona zaklęła w duchu; nie chciała rozmawiać na takie tematy przy Lucjuszu, który powoli sączył poncz, mrużąc oczy.

\- Oczywiście - przytaknęła nerwowo i wypiła duży łyk ponczu. Zakrztusiła się; nie wiedziała, co tam jest, ale stawiała na wódkę i cytrusy.

\- Respiro - usłyszała cichy szept i natychmiast przestała się krztusić.

\- Dziękuję, Lucjuszu - powiedziała odruchowo i wytarła usta. Zerknęła na niego, zastanawiając się, czy zwróci jej uwagę, ale on tylko nachylił się ku niej i uśmiechnął.

\- Nie ma za co, Hermiono - mruknął, wycierając kciukiem jej brodę. Oniemiała; dawno nie widziała tego uśmiechu i, na Merlina, było na co popatrzeć. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku i nie mogła się uwolnić od żaru jego spojrzenia, dopóki nie usłyszała głośnego chrząknięcia.

\- Muszę iść, moi fani… znaczy… Musze iść z kimś porozmawiać - powiedział niezręcznie Wiktor - Miło było się spotkać.

Nie czekając na pożegnanie, oddalił się szybko, kołysząc się jak kaczka.

\- Niezbyt rozmowny typ - powiedział Lucjusz, nagle znów chłodny i zdystansowany - Bardzo nieuprzejmy. Rozumiem, że znacie się ze szkoły?

\- Tak, my… - odchrząknęła - Byliśmy kiedyś razem na balu. W czwartej klasie. Jestem pewna, że Draco panu mówił.

\- Panu? Przed chwilą byłem Lucjuszem - uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, świdrując ją spojrzeniem.

\- Przepraszam za pogwałcenie etykiety - syknęła - Zrobiłam to odruchowo.

\- Nie gniewam się.

\- Jeszcze niedawno mnie za to skarciłeś - powiedziała z urazą.

\- Naprawdę? - uniósł brwi - Nie pamiętam.

\- Dobra - dopiła duszkiem cały poncz i skrzywiła się lekko - Ta kłótnia jest bezsensowna. Po prostu powiedz mi, jak mam się do ciebie zwracać i tyle.

\- Droga panno Granger, może się pani zwracać do nie jakkolwiek pani zechce.

Fuknęła, a on roześmiał się cicho. Zaoferował jej swoje ramię i spojrzał znacząco na jej nogi.

\- Pani pozwoli?

Gotując się ze złości, złapała go za ramie i obdarzyła wymuszonym uśmiechem. Przeszli na drugi koniec sali, gdzie - o zgrozo - rozpoznała postać, której najchętniej by już nigdy nie oglądała.

\- Lucjuszu! - Rita Skeeter uśmiechnęła się, wprost promieniejąc radością w swojej jadowicie zielonej sukni - Jak miło cie spotkać! Kim jest twoja urocza towarzyszka?

\- Witaj Rito - powiedział chłodno - Poznaj pannę Granger.

Rita zamrugała i jej spojrzenie zlodowaciało.

\- Hermiona Granger?

\- Witaj Rito - uśmiechnęła się do niej jadowicie - Znowu piszesz dla „Proroka"?

\- Tak - natychmiast się od niej odwróciła i ponownie skupiła na Malfoyu. - Zaskakujące towarzystwo! Skąd się znacie z panną Grane?

\- Granger - poprawił ją gładko - Razem stworzyliśmy metodę odblokowywania rdzeni magicznych. Jest tu nie tyle jako moja towarzyszka, co mój wspólnik.

\- Ach tak? - Rita obdarzyła ją niechętnym spojrzeniem - Panna Granger może zostanie tutaj, a my pójdziemy gdzieś i odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań? - uśmiechnęła się, machając lekko notesem i znanym już Hermionie samopiszącym piórem.

\- Nie sądzę - Lucjusz uniósł brwi - Jeżeli masz ochotę na wywiad, Rito, umów się z moją sekretarką. Przyszliśmy tutaj na kolację.

\- Oczywiście, wybacz moje maniery - błysnęła uśmiechem - Kręcę się tutaj, robię zdjęcia… „Prorok" zawsze trzyma rękę na pulsie. Dziś tylko obserwuję. Bosley! - krzyknęła na ponurego czarodzieja z dużym brzuchem - Wybacz Lucjuszu, czeka mnie jeszcze dużo pracy. Niezwłocznie wyślę sowę twojej sekretarce.

Przechodząc obok Hermiony, pchnęła ją mocno ramieniem i od upadku uratował ją tylko mocny chwyt Lucjusza.

\- Suka - syknęła Hermiona.

\- Czarująca kobieta - zaśmiał się Lucjusz - Myślę, że na razie mamy dość spotkań. Może przejdziemy się po ogrodzie?

\- Z chęcią - Hermiona chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego pomieszczenia, zanim znów spotka kogoś, kogo zna. Miała stanowczo dosyć jak na jeden wieczór.

Po ogrodzie spacerowało kilka par, ale było dość spokojnie. Skierowali się w stronę fontanny, ale Hermiona nie miała czasu na podziwianie ogrodów, bo była całkowicie skupiona na stawianiu drobnych kroczków i płynnym sunięciu w swojej przepięknej i irytująco niepraktycznej sukni.

\- Ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz.

Hermiona, wybita z rytmu, potknęła się i poleciła do przodu, ale złapały ją silne ramiona Lucjusza. Objął ją w talii i przybliżył swoją twarz do jej, patrząc jej w oczy. Wciąż wisiała niebezpiecznie przechylona nad ziemią, więc instynktownie złapała go za szyję i natychmiast spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Słucham…?

\- Ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą Hermiona przerwała chrząknięciem i niezdarną próbą powrotu do pionu. Lucjusz natychmiast się odsunął i pociągnął za sobą, tak, że obiła się o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Dziękuję…. Chyba.

\- Chyba? - spytał z rozbawieniem, gdy Hermiona się odsunęła - Nie jesteś dobra w przyjmowaniu komplementów.

Przemilczała to nagłe przejście na ty; powoli się już gubiła w tym, kiedy jest formalny, a kiedy nie. Zamiast tego podeszła do fontanny i z cichym westchnieniem usiadła na jej brzegu. Pozbywszy się w ten sposób wiecznej troski o chód, przyjrzała się rzeźbom, jakie ją ozdabiały. Zachichotała, widząc jedną łudząco podobną do Wenus z Milo, ale z kompletem rąk .

\- Lubisz rzeźby?

Zesztywniała, gdy Lucjusz usiadł obok niej. Jego udo promieniowało ciepłem, które dziwnie przenikało ją i kumulowało się w żołądku. Splotła nerwowo palce.

\- Nie znam się na tym, ale lubię je oglądać. To fascynujące, jak mugole mogli nadać kształt kamieniowi bez czarów i bez nowoczesnych przyrządów, jak osiągnęli taki kształt i taką gładkość zwykłym dłutem…

\- Wydaje mi się, że ta rzeźba jest dziełem czarodzieja.

\- Och, wiem - powiedziała szybko - Oryginalna Wenus z Milo nie ma rąk.

Lucjusz wbił wzrok w jej klatkę piersiową. Z zakłopotaniem splotła ręce na piersiach, co wywołało jego uśmiech.

\- Skąd ta skromność, panno Granger?

\- Przed chwilą byłam Hermioną, teraz jestem panną Granger. Zdecyduj się, Lucjuszu.

\- Dlaczego? Irytuje cię to w tak zabawny sposób - jego wargi wykrzywił drwiący grymas - Myślałem, że trudniej cię podejść, ale reagujesz jak młoda, niedoświadczona dziewczyna. Nie jesteś przyzwyczajona do towarzystwa mężczyzn?

\- Nie zwykłam zabawiać się na przyjęciach, panie Malfoy - warknęła - Nie wszyscy mają dwór do dziedziczenia, niektórzy muszą ciężko pracować.

W ogóle nie docierało do niego, co do niego mówiła; z wyraźnym zachwytem obserwował jej zirytowany wyraz twarzy. Nachylił się poufale i położył jej dłoń na policzku.

\- Jesteś taka ekspresywna. Taka żywiołowa. Masz tyle emocji. Jesteś jak tajfun.

Hermiona poczuła się zdecydowanie nieswojo. Jak dla niej to Lucjusz gadał jak Luna, co znaczyło, że nie jest z nim dobrze.

\- Lucjuszu? Czy wszystko w porządku? - zamachała mu dłonią przed oczami - Strasznie dziwnie się zachowujesz…

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, bo właśnie w tym momencie Lucjusz Malfoy ją pocałował.

Na początku było to lekkie muśnięcie; pisnęła cichutko, niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Gorąco wezbrało i przetoczyło się falą przez jej policzki, na szyję i piersi. Lucjusz wydał z siebie głuchy jęk i pogłębił pocałunek, obejmując jej twarz dłońmi. Uniosła ręce i położyła je na jego klatce piersiowej, chcąc go odepchnąć, ale nagle straciła całą siłę; zamiast tego, z cichym westchnieniem stłumionym przez jego usta, wpadła mu w ramiona. Lucjusz smakował przepysznie i już wiedziała, że uzależniła się od tego smaku. Jedna z jego dłoni ześlizgnęła się z jej policzka, zjechała po szyi i przeniosła się na przód klatki piersiowej, obejmując pierś przez materiał sukienki; poczuła łaskotanie w podbrzuszu i jęknęła cichutko. Uwolnił jej usta, ciężko dysząc, i przesunął usta na jej szyję, skubiąc miejsce za jej uchem. Poczuła przyjemne dreszcze rozniecające w niej żądzę, której nie mogła powściągnąć. Nie potrafiła zlokalizować swojego zdrowego rozsądku, który gdzieś odpłynął i doszła do wniosku, że póki jej nie nakryje, może zaszaleć.

Pocałunek przerwał hałas dochodzący z pobliskich krzewów. Wybuchła kłótnia, ktoś wybuchnął śmiechem, jakaś kobieta krzyknęła i to było to; czar prysł. Lucjusz odsunął się od niej, ale wciąż był tak blisko, że czuła jego przyspieszony oddech na twarzy. Zamrugała, czując palące rumieńce i poczuła się nagle straszliwie zakłopotana; zdrowy rozsądek postanowił wrócić. Gwałtownie wyrwała się z jego objęć i rozejrzała w popłochu. Na Merlina, ktoś mógł ich zobaczyć! Zza różanych krzewów wynurzyła się usłyszana przez nich grupka czarodziejów w towarzystwie atrakcyjnej czarownicy, o której względy wyraźnie rywalizowali. Podniosła porzuconą torebkę z ziemi i wyjęła z niej lusterko. Ze zgrozą uświadomiła sobie, że ma opuchnięte usta, a na szyi rysowały się wyraźnie powstające malinki.

\- O nie - jęknęła głucho, dotykając szyi; była jeszcze wilgotna od jego śliny. Zerknęła w popłochu na mężczyznę, który obserwował ją spod przymrużonych powiek. Wstydliwie odkleiła wzrok od jego wilgotnych ust i spojrzała w oczy; były wyjątkowo ciemne i… parzyły. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Lucjuszu? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Przekrzywił głowę, a blond włosy miękką kaskadą spłynęły na jego prawe ramię.

\- Dlaczego, pytasz? Ponieważ miałem na to ochotę.

Ta odpowiedź powinna ją zirytować, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób poczuła się piękna i pożądana, jakby wygłosił pod jej adresem wyjątkowo wyrafinowany komplement. Spuściła wzrok.

\- Nie mogę w takim stanie wrócić na przyjęcie. Przeproś proszę ode mnie ministra, że odejdę bez pożegnania.

\- Przyjęcie dopiero się zaczęło, nie odbyły się jeszcze publiczne gratulacje…

\- Przeproś go, proszę, ode mnie. Nie mogę tam wrócić z…. - przyłożyła dłoń do szyi - Tak wyglądając - dokończyła szeptem. Na usta Lucjusza wypłynął leniwy uśmiech. Przysunął się i delikatnie ucałował ślady na jej szyi, znowu wywołując drżenie.

\- Przepraszam za to - powiedział - Pozwól, że Cię chociaż odprowadzę.

\- Nie trzeba. - wstała pospiesznie i prawie się wywróciła; zdążyła zapomnieć już o trudnościach, jakie sprawia jej suknia w poruszaniu się.

\- Nalegam.

Chwycił jej ramię i obrócił przodem do siebie. Patrząc jej w oczy, obrócił ich niczym w tańcu i już po chwili, lekko zdezorientowana stała pod drzwiami swojego domu. Lucjusz jej nie puszczał, z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy studiując jej twarz. Rumieniec nie opuszczał jej odkąd usiedli przy fontannie. Odchrząknęła i delikatnie wysunęła się z jego objęć.

\- Dziękuję za miły wieczór, Lucjuszu.

\- Ależ nie ma za co Hermiono - ujął jej dłoń i ucałował ją. Poczuła ten pocałunek wszędzie. Nawet w piętach.

\- Dobranoc - szepnęła, a blondyn jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Po chwili zniknął cichym pyknięciem, a ona została z ręką na klamce z bijącym mocno sercem, gapiąc się w ciemność.


	7. Chapter 7

Słońce leniwo wpełzło na niebieską pościel, powoli, acz nieubłaganie zbliżając się do twarzy kobiety o brązowych włosach. Gdy sięgnęło oczu, na jej twarzy pojawił się zirytowany grymas. Powierciła się trochę w pościeli, nim wreszcie otworzyła oczy, złorzecząc na wstrętne promienie. Jej wzrok od razu padł na szafę, gdzie na wieszaku wisiała elegancka czarna suknia.

I wtedy wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczoru wróciły i uderzyły ją niczym obuchem.

Wczoraj całowała Lucjusza Malfoya. Wczoraj czuła jego usta na swoich. Jego język w swoich ustach. Jego usta i język na swojej szyi. Dotknęła jej, wiedząc, że są tam dowody w postaci malinek. Na Merlina, podobało jej się to. W jakiś dziwny, perwersyjny sposób podobało jej się, że przebrzydły, manipulujący Malfoy oznaczył ją.

\- Hermiono Granger, jesteś godną pogardy masochistką z niską samooceną - mruknęła do siebie, po czym krzyknęła, gdy coś ugryzło ją mocno w łydkę. - Krzywołap!

Kocur zamiauczał i spojrzał znacząco na swoją pustą miskę z jedzeniem. Zapomniała wczoraj nalać mu świeżej wody, wynikiem czego były najwyraźniej złośliwie umieszczone na samym środku pokoju kocie ekskrementy. Z odrazą rzuciła szybkie _chłoszczyść_ i uchyliła okno, by pozbyć się porannej woni _Eau de Krzywołap _i wstała z łóżka. Ziewając, wzuła kapcie i skierowała się w stronę kuchni z zamiarem zaparzenia ogromnego kubka mocnej kawy z dużą ilością mleka i cukru. Rutynowo zalała płatki kukurydziane zimnym mlekiem i zerknęła na porannego „Proroka", dostarczonego siecią Fiuu.

Po czym opluła okładkę sporą ilością kawy.

Usiłując pozbyć się resztek płynu z tchawicy, z niedowierzaniem wybałuszyła oczy na swoją zarumienioną twarz i ramiona, raz za razem obejmujące szyję Lucjusza Malfoya. Otoczeni krzewami róż, z fontanną w tle, wyglądali, jakby szykowali się do pocałunku. Lub czegoś więcej.

\- Jasna cholera. Rita Skeeter. Oczywiście.

O ironio, mimo że miała okazję zrobić naprawdę pikantne zdjęcia, najwyraźniej zadowoliła się tym, które zrobiła, gdy Lucjusz ją złapał po kolejnym potknięciu i nie szpiegowała ich dalej. Jednak scena przedstawiona przez Ritę wyglądała wystarczająco namiętnie, by podejrzewać ich o romans, co głosił nagłówek z wieloma wykrzyknikami.

\- Hermiona?

Rozejrzała się i zlokalizowała swoje dwukierunkowe lusterko na blacie. Sięgnęła po nie szybko i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Cześć, Harry.

\- Dlaczego na okładce „Proroka" obściskujesz się z Malfoyem?

Hermiona westchnęła i ponuro wsadziła do ust łyżkę z rozmiękłymi już płatkami. Harry cierpliwie czekał, aż przeżuje i połknie, co trwało irytująco długą chwilę.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło - powtórzył głucho.- Hermiono, Draco właśnie biega w kółko i ryczy coś o tobie zostającej jego macochą, roztaczając wizję łudząco do siebie podobnego młodzieńca z twoimi rozczochranymi włosami, który już na wieki będzie przynosił mu pośmiewisko. Aha, i pyta…

Hermiona gestem kazała mu milczeć. Doskonale usłyszała w tle paniczne rzężenie „CZY GRANGER JEST W CIĄŻY?!".

\- Bądź łaskaw poinformować swoją drugą połówkę, że nie jestem. Wtedy w ogrodzie potknęłam się kolejny raz o tą cholerną suknię i Lucjusz mnie złapał, to wszystko. Ricie udało się, jak zwykle z resztą, znaleźć dobre ujęcie i okrasić odpowiednią plotką.

\- Ale…. - zniżył głos, najwyraźniej nie chcąc, żeby Draco go usłyszał - Co z tą sprawą… Między wami… - Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem, a Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. - AHA!

\- CO? Jest w ciąży?!

\- Co? Nie! Odczep się, na brodę Merlina, idź znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie… - rozległo się głośne tupanie, po czym trzasnęły drzwi i krzyki blondyna ucichły. - Trochę spokoju. Tak więc - łypnął na nią groźnie - Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

\- Cóż… Hej! - zrzuciła Krzywołapa z kolan, gdy usiłował wskoczyć na stół i wzdrygnęła się na krzyk:

\- NA BRODĘ MERLINA, czy to są MALINKI?

W głosie Harry'ego zabrzmiała histeryczna nuta, a Hermiona ze zrezygnowaniem opadła na blat, kładąc lusterko obok.

\- Wiesz co, wpadnij po śniadaniu. To długa historia.

*nnnnnnn*

Harry wyglądał na lekko oszołomionego. Zrobiło się jej go żal i troskliwie podsunęła mu talerz z pierniczkami.

\- Poczęstujesz się?

Obrzucił ją dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale pierniczkiem się poczęstował.

\- Hermiono, jak możesz reagować tak spokojnie? Wiesz, że idziesz pojutrze do pracy? Jesteś na to gotowa? Całe Ministerstwo będzie huczało!

\- Jeszcze o tym nie myślałam. Miałam nadzieję, że zrobisz mi zakupy na najbliższy…. Cóż, miesiąc, podczas którego zabarykaduję się tutaj.

\- Chcesz się chować?! A co się stało z tą przemądrzałą Hermioną „Daj spokój, Harry, nie możesz się chować, pokaż, że cię to nie obchodzi"? - zaskrzeczał, parodiując jej głos - Zasmakuj własnego lekarstwa. Nie dość, że idziesz w poniedziałek do pracy, to w tej chwili idziemy na cholerne zakupy. TERAZ.

\- Nie możesz mnie zmusić! - w głosie Hermiony pojawiły się histeryczne nuty, a oczy jej przyjaciela zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Ach tak? - spytał jadowitym szeptem - To może powinienem Cię tutaj zostawić i rzucić na Ciebie klątwę analfabety?

Hermiona pobladła. Doskonale pamiętała działanie tej klątwy. Tyle książek dookoła, a ona nie potrafiła przeczytać żadnej z nich.

\- Nie ośmieliłbyś się….

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą Hermiona przerwała głośnym warknięciem:

\- Mogę się chociaż ubrać?

*nnnnn*

\- Myślałem raczej o jakiejś czarodziejskiej dzielnicy, a nie o mugolskim supermarkecie.

\- Nie sprecyzowałeś - burknęła i wrzuciła do wózka suszone figi i lody piernikowe - Jesteśmy na zakupach? Jesteśmy.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić z Lucjuszem Malfoyem?

\- A co jest do zrobienia? - skupiła zadziwiająco dużo uwagi na wyborze groszku, decydując się na tańsza firmę. - Nie zamierzam go już więcej widywać, plotki same ucichną.

\- Hermiono, ogarnij się! Nie możesz się wiecznie ukrywać! On cię nie zostawi!

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo cię pragnie!

Harry zarumienił się z zakłopotania, gdyż jego krzyk wyraźnie dotarł do uszu wszystkich w promieniu dziesięciu metrów, między innymi do pani Missy, sąsiadki Hermiony, która wyjątkowo za nim nie przepadała. Wciąż uparcie nazywała go „Tym chłopcem od chłopców", co Draco uważał za przezabawne.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Missy - uśmiechnął się, a staruszka prychnęła i gniewnie popchała swój wózek na dział z przyborami toaletowymi. Przewrócił oczami, a jego przyjaciółka zachichotała, po czym zajęła się ważeniem w dłoni filetów z kurczaka.

\- Nie truj, Harry. Jakiś pomysł na obiad?

\- Chętnie zjadłbym zupę krem, ale z przyjemnością zjem cokolwiek przygotujesz, panno Granger.

Oboje niemalże zeszli na zawał. Za nimi, w doskonale skrojonym, mugolskim garniturze, stał Lucjusz Malfoy. Lucjusz Malfoy. W Biedronce. Widok był przerażający i tak komiczny, że po dłuższej chwili Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Hermiona jednak oblała się rumieńcem i cofnęła, obronnie ustawiając wózek przed sobą.

\- Pan Malfoy. Chyba musze założyć, że mnie pan śledzi.

\- Nonsens. Robiłem zakupy. - Potter wydał z siebie coś pośredniego między wybuchem śmiechu i kaszlnięciem, po czym odszedł szybkim krokiem ku karmie dla kotów, poświęcając jej dużo więcej koncentracji, niż było to konieczne. - Zauważyłem panią i pomyślałem, że odniosę się do dzisiejszego artykuły z „Proroka".

\- Rozumiem. - kobieta odchrząknęła i wyprostowała się nieco, żałując, że ma na sobie o wiele za duży na nią sweter, który bezczelnie ukradła Harry'emu i stare dżinsy. - Co proponujesz?

\- Zaprzeczyć i udawać, że nic się nie stało. To wszystko i żegnam.

Odwrócił się i tyle go widziano. Hermiona została sama z otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zrobił.

\- Eeeee…?

\- Jesteś taka elokwentna, Hermiono - szepnął dystyngowanie Harry, wracając z puszką kociej karmy i zadzierając wysoko podbródek - Twoje maniery doprawdy mogą równać się z moimi. Włożymy ci jeszcze miotłę w tyłek i będziesz mogła zachowywać się tak jak ja… AU! - pomasował sobie żebra, które Hermiona pchnęła łokciem - Żartowałem.

\- SŁYSZAŁEŚ TO?! Nie wierzę…. Co za napuszony, bezczelny…

\- Napuszony to on nie jest. Włosy jak zawsze były w idealnym stanie.

\- Spierdalaj - warknęła, na co Harry stanął jak wryty, patrząc, jak z furią biegnie do kasy. No no….. Hermiona Granger miała naprawdę zły dzień.

\- O co ci chodzi? Sama chciałaś to tak rozegrać. To najlepsze rozwiązanie, nie wiem, czemu się tak wściekasz?

\- Bo ja o powinnam zaproponować, nie on!

Harry, zbity z tropu, przystanął i podrapał się po głowie.

\- Co…?

\- Nieważne - wepchnęła mu w ramiona dorodny bakłażan - Chodź do kasy.

Więc poszli.

Wracając do mieszkania, poczuli ukłucie niepokoju; drzwi były uchylone. Harry opiekuńczo przesunął Hermionę za siebie, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i powoli zbliżył do drzwi. Z głośnym „HA!" wskoczył do środka, gdzie, zamiast złoczyńców wszelkiej maści, ujrzał siedzącą na fotelu Ginny z nogą założoną na nogę i złowieszczym wyrazem twarzy. Z tyłu, zapewne jako moralne wsparcie, na dywanie tarzała się Luna, chichocząc dziko i najwyraźniej zachęcając do tej samej czynności naburmuszonego Krzywołapa, który wpatrywał się w nią ponuro z kominka.

\- Tak więc - zaczęła Ginny zimnym szeptem, pochylając się do przodu i opierając podbródek na splecionych palcach - Czy ktoś łaskawie poinformuje nas, co tu się do cholery dzieje?

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, a Harry, jak przystało na prawdziwego gentelmana, popchnął ją do przodu i schował się w kuchni.

Wiele suszonych fig i hektolitrów herbaty z imbirem, miodem i cytryną później, Luna dalej tarzała się po dywanie, nie ogarniając w najmniejszym stopniu nic, co powiedziała Hermiona. Natomiast Ginny usilnie starała się podnieść szczękę z podłogi i przypomnieć sobie spółgłoski i pozostałe samogłoski, gdyż na razie potrafiła z siebie wydawał jękliwe:

\- Y… y…. yyyyyyy…?

\- Dobra, wiecie już wszystko - fuknęła Hermiona - A teraz chciałabym zostać sama. Musze pomyśleć.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł - zaprotestował Harry - Możemy o tym porozmawiać…

\- Rozmawiamy o tym cały czas! - przerwała mu - Na razie niewiele z was pomocy - mruknęła.

\- Nie wyjdziemy, Hermiono - Ginny wreszcie odzyskała głos - Posłuchaj….. Ja….. No dobra. Nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Najlepiej udawać, że to jedna wielka pomyłka.

\- Gdyby tylko Lucjusz tego nie proponował pierwszy - westchnęła, a Ginny przytaknęła. Harry dalej nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Nie powinnaś go nazywać Lucjuszem - dorzucił - To wstrętny Malfoy, pamiętasz? - dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem i uciekła wzrokiem. - Hermiono….

\- Tak, wiem. Wstrętny Malfoy.

\- Na Merlina, ty jesteś zakochana - uświadomiła sobie ze zgrozą Ginny, a Luna, wreszcie wyrwana ze swojego transu, krzyknęła z zaskoczeniem:

\- Hermiona i Harry?!

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

Poniedziałek był jednym, wielkim koszmarem. Hermiona pracowała jak zwykle, zakopana w papierkach, sortowała dokumenty, podpisywała je i kręciła się po ministerstwie, udając, że nic nie zauważa. Wprost - nie patrzył na nią nikt. Ale gdy tylko się odwróciła, morze szeptów wzbierało. Gdy wreszcie zdecydowała zabarykadować się w swoim biurze i z niego nie wychodzić, dopadła ją jej asystentka, Pansy Parkinson, i jako jedyna wykazała się dziwnie dodającą otuchy szczerością.

\- Hej Granger, tak przy okazji, pieprzysz Malfoya seniora?

W tym momencie poczuła, że coś w niej pękło. Wstała gniewnie i, nie odpowiadając na zadane jej pytanie, wrzuciła garść proszku Fiuu do kominka.

\- Wracam do domu. Zajmij się resztą - rzuciła do Pansy, po czym wkroczyła w płomienie, mówiąc swój adres.

Gdy tylko znalazła się w swoim mieszkaniu, wyszła i deportowała się do Malfoy Manor. Energicznie zastukała w drzwi, które otworzył skrzat.

\- Dzień dobry, panienko - ukłonił się głęboko - Panienka wybaczy, ale pan Malfoy jest w pracy.

\- Nie szkodzi, zaczekam. Zaprowadź mnie, proszę, do salonu.

W przeciwieństwie do „jej" gabinetu, salon był olbrzymi. Ociekał wręcz przepychem, ale był urządzony ze smakiem, bez ani grama przesady. Usiadła na ciemnej sofie, a po chwili namysłu zrzuciła z nóg pantofle i rozłożyła się na niej, myśląc złośliwie, co Lucjusz pomyśli sobie o podobnym pogwałceniu etykiety. Po chwili zjawił się skrzat, niosąc tacę z herbatą i ciasteczkami oraz paterę z winogronem i malinami. Za nim, za pomocą magii, unosił się srebrny talerz belgijskich czekoladek. Ustawił wszystko na niskim stoliku do kawy i stanął, wykręcając ręce. Hermiona zlitowała się nad nim.

-O co chodzi?

\- Przepraszam, panienko, ale panienka nieodpowiednio siedzi - położył uszy po sobie - Pan Lucjusz może być niezadowolony.

\- Cóż, pana Lucjusza na razie tu nie ma - uśmiechnęła się.

\- To też, panienko - wyjąkał - Pan Lucjusz może wrócić bardzo późno. Mógłbym wysłać wiadomość, ale pan nie życzy sobie, aby przerywać mu pracę nieistotnymi rzeczami. Nie śmiem pytać o powód przybycia panienki, tylko czy panienka mogłaby mi powiedzieć, czy powinienem poinformować pana…

\- Nie trzeba, naprawdę. Poczekam. - zerknęła na zegar. Było dość wcześnie. - Czy mógłbyś mi tylko przynieść jakaś ciekawą książkę? Nie lubię bezczynnie siedzieć.

\- Oczywiście, panien ko - skrzat skłonił się, po raz pierwszy wyglądając na nieco bardziej rozluźnionego - Czytanie jest dobre. Przy czytaniu można siedzieć nieodpowiednio - rozpromieniony, zniknął z trzaskiem, a Hermiona zachichotała w myślach, myśląc o Lucjuszu rozłożonym z książką, jak zwykł kiedyś rozkładać się jej dziadek. Ciekawe, czy też dłubie w uszach i chrząka?

Parsknęła śmiechem i zrzuciła z ramion wierzchnią szatę, zostając w bluzce i spódnicy. Skierowała różdżkę w stronę kominka i rozpaliła ogień, a pomieszczenie od razu nabrało bardziej przytulnego charakteru. Podskoczyła lekko, gdy z trzaskiem pojawił się skrzat, niosąc naręcze woluminów, zza którego nie było go widać.

\- Przyniosłem książki, panienko - wydyszał. Przywołał mały stoliczek stojący obok fotela i strategicznie rozmieścił na nim książki, tak, aby nie spadły. - Czy mogę panience jeszcze czymś służyć?

Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc jego radość. Dotarło do niej już parę lat temu, że jej WESZ tylko unieszczęśliwiała te stworzenia, ale mimo to nie chciała wykorzystywać ich dla własnej próżności.

\- Nie trzeba, dziękuję - oczy skrzata zrobiły się okrągłe - Jeżeli będę czegoś potrzebować, zawołam cię.

\- Oczywiście panienko, proszę wołać Nochala - skłonił się głęboko - Panienka jest zbyt łaskawa…

\- Tak tak, wiem. Dziękuję - szybko skróciła jego zapędy, aby wygłosić litanię na jej cześć. Skrzat zniknął, a ona przyjrzała się tytułom, jakie przyniósł.

Zaczynała żałować swojej impulsywności. Zarzuciła powrotem szatę na ramiona i opuściła nogi, zastanawiając się, czy jest sens tu siedzieć - Lucjusz mógł wrócić dopiero za wiele godzin. To, co wydawało się wcześniej dobrym pomysłem, nagle wyblakło i nabrało banalnego wyrazu. Po co tu przyszła? Chciała porozmawiać z Malfoyem o nich. To znaczy, może nie o nich. O jakimś oświadczeniu. Publicznemu zaprzeczeniu. Sama nie wiedziała, czego chce; przygryzła wargę, a pokój nagle stał się złowieszczy i za duży. Myślała przez chwilę, czy nie zawołać Nochala do towarzystwa, ale zbeształa się za to; była dorosłą kobietą i nie powinna zachowywać się jak dziecko. Zebrawszy w sobie nieco odwagi, ponownie rozłożyła się na sofie. Wciąż czuła niepokój, ale perspektywa zapoznania się z biblioteką Lucjusza z czystej ciekawości czytania była zbyt kusząca. Wybrała gruby tom na temat starożytnej magii i zagłębiła się w lekturze, leniwie skubiąc winogron.


	8. Chapter 8

Obudził ją trzask drzwi. Otworzyła oczy i w półmroku dogasającego paleniska zobaczyła pokój, w którym się znajdowała; przypomniała sobie wszystko i poczuła nagły przypływ paniki, gdy usłyszała powoli zbliżający się głos Lucjusza Malfoya. Beształ za coś Nochala, który tłumaczył się piskliwie. Hermiona czym prędzej zamknęła oczy i uspokoiła puls, starając się wyciszyć, tak jak doradzały książki na temat oklumencji. Udając, że śpi, nasłuchiwała czujnie; wyraźnie usłyszała przybycie dwóch postaci, które teraz mówiły szeptem.

\- Jestem z ciebie bardzo niezadowolony, Nochal - powiedział Lucjusz półgłosem, a Nochal pisnął przeprosiny - Przygotuj mi kąpiel. Już.

Skrzat najwyraźniej zrezygnował z głośnego trzasku aportacji i oddalił się piechotą. Szybki stukot jego stóp ucichł i jedynym odgłosem, jaki słyszała Hermiona, był jej oddech i bicie serca. Lucjusz nie ruszał się z miejsca; przynajmniej nie słyszała, aby stawiał jakieś kroki. Tym bardziej drgnęła, gdy niespodziewanie poczuła ciepłą dłoń na swoim policzku. Czując zdradliwy rumieniec, wpełzający na twarz, uchyliła oczy, by ujrzeć twarz Lucjusza parę centymetrów przed swoją.

\- Udajesz, że śpisz, panno Granger? Kiepsko ci to wychodzi - powiedział cicho.

\- Przy tobie, Lucjuszu, wiele rzeczy mi nie wychodzi - powiedziała butnie, odsuwając jego dłoń od twarzy i prostując się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - spytał beznamiętnie, odsuwając się i wstając z klęczek. Hermiona zawahała się, przeklinając własną głupotę.

\- Ja…. Chciałam porozmawiać.

\- Porozmawiać - powtórzył głucho. Odwrócił się i usiadł w fotelu, kilka metrów od niej. Założył nogę na nogę i pochylił się, trąc skronie. - Dzisiaj odbyłem wiele rozmów, panno Granger. Były wyjątkowo męczące. Czy rozmowa jest na tyle ważna, aby narzucać mi swoje towarzystwo?

Hermionę zatkało z oburzenia, a mężczyzna ciągnął dalej.

\- Przyszłaś do mojego domu, wymusiłaś na moim skrzacie domowym, aby cię obsłużył, zachowujesz się, jak u siebie - pobieżnie zerknął na jej bose stopy - I żądasz, abym po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy, odbywał z tobą rozmowy na jakieś niedorzeczne tematy.

\- Nie wiesz, o czym chcę rozmawiać - odparowała, ale Lucjusz jedynie się uśmiechnął.

\- Doprawdy? Czyżbyś nie chciała poruszać pewnego artykułu, wydrukowanego w „Proroku"?

Milczała. Wstał i westchnął ciężko, patrząc na nią z żalem.

\- Hermiono, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, proszę. Jutro chętnie cię przyjmę. Możemy umówić się na wieczór?

\- Jestem tutaj teraz - zaprotestowała słabo, nieco spłoszona chłodem mężczyzny.

\- Ale nie powinno cię tu być.

Ruszył w stronę drzwi, a Hermiona, dusząc w sobie złość i poczucie winy, ruszyła za nim i chwyciła go za rękę.

\- Nie możesz poświęcić mi paru minut? - syknęła - Mam się z tobą umówić przez twoją sekretarkę? Kiedy masz wolne terminy? Wpisze mnie na listę oczekujących?

Natychmiast dostrzegła, że popełniła błąd, bo oczy mężczyzny błysnęły dziko i szarpnął ją mocno, dociskając do ściany.

\- Powiedziałem wyraźnie, że możemy porozmawiać jutro - warknął, ściskając mocno jej ramiona - Jesteś arogancka i bezczelna, zachowując się tak wobec mnie w moim własnym domu. Wyjdziesz stąd grzecznie czy mam poprosić służbę, aby wyprowadziła cię stąd siłą?

Wystraszyła się jego głosu, jego postawy. Wydawał się tak pełen nienawiści, tak wściekły…

\- Lucjuszu…. Ja…. - sapnęła, gdy szarpnął nią niespodziewanie.

\- Jesteśmy na ty? - zadrwił cicho.

\- O co ci chodzi? - szepnęła, czując zdradzieckie łzy, wzbierające się w kącikach oczu. - Raz jesteś szarmancki i uroczy, a raz…. Ja nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, co o nas myśleć…

\- Jakich nas, panno Granger? Nie ma nas. Jasno pani odrzuciła moje zaloty.

\- To dlaczego pan mnie pocałował, panie Malfoy?

Jego oczy natychmiast zjechały na jej usta wraz z zadanym pytaniem. Jego złość nagle wyparowała, a jej miejsce zajęła ta dziwna mina; zadumanie zmieszane z ciekawością i roztargnieniem.

\- Dlaczego, zaiste… - zbliżył się tak bardzo, że jego wargi ocierały się o jej podczas mówienia - Myślę, panno Granger, że zrobiłem to, gdyż miałem na to ochotę. I mam na to ochotę również teraz. Od razu mówię, że dzisiaj rozmawiać nie będziemy, zapraszam jutro wieczorem. Natomiast jeśli chce pani się ze mną wykąpać, jestem bardziej niż chętny, aby spełnić pani żądanie.

Szybko się odsunęła, gdy Lucjusz rozluźnił uścisk. Była pewna, że na jej twarzy można usadzić jajko.

\- Nie mam takiego żądania, panie Malfoy. Proszę wybaczyć najście bez zapowiedzi. Przyjdę jutro.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, uciekła do drzwi, gdzie deportowała się do siebie. Wciąż drżąc, oparła się o ścianę i zjechała po niej na ziemię, dotykając ust palcami. Wciąż czuła jego gorący szept. Jego nieprzewidywalność i to…. Niebezpieczeństwo, które sobą reprezentował…

Kręciło ją to. Jak cholera.

Jęknęła w duchu. Gdzie podziała się ta przykładna uczennica, którą była? Gdzie jej umiłowanie do utartych schematów? Do przewidywalności każdego dnia, bezpiecznej rutyny? Była zagubiona. Potrzebowała kogoś do rozmowy. Jednak nie mógł to być ani Harry, ani Ginny, ani nikt z jej znajomych. Z westchnieniem ujęła słuchawkę telefonu. Po kilku sygnałach odezwał się damski głos.

\- Cześć, mamo - szepnęła.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

W pracy wciąż było strasznie. Na szczęście, po rozmowie z mamą, Hermiona odzyskała swoją dawną siłę i dumę, którą gdzieś zagubiła, i żwawo wykonywała swoją pracę ze śpiewem bojowym na ustach. Gdy Lavender Brown zachichotała za jej plecami, odwróciła się i wyjątkowo złośliwie skomentowała jej niedawno przebyty rozwód w taki sposób, że dziewczyna zaniosła się łzami i uciekła do damskiej toalety. Gdy doprowadziła do łez jeszcze trzy pracownice ministerstwa, wszyscy zaczęli unikać jej jak ognia i wreszcie miała trochę spokoju. Jedynie Pansy była odporna na jej złośliwości i radośnie wparowała do jej gabinetu, siadając na brzegu biurka. Hermiona rzuciła jej krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Nie dam ci awansu w zamian za noszenie krótkich spódniczek, Parkinson - rzuciła chłodno.

\- Nie liczę na to. Po prostu nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, jak radzisz sobie z tymi harpiami. Iście w ślizgońskim stylu.

\- Musze przyznać, że doprowadzenie Brown do płaczu dało mi wiele satysfakcji - uśmiechnęła się krzywo, a Pansy zachichotała.

\- Żałuję, że tego nie widziałam. Słuchaj, Granger, wydajesz się w porządku….

\- Jestem twoją szefową, nie koleżanką - powtórzyła po raz setny - Nie powinnaś się do mnie zwracać…

\- Och, daj spokój - żachnęła się - Taki cyrk tylko utrudni nam współpracę. Słuchaj, nie mogę patrzeć na twoje paskudne paznokcie. Jak mogłaś je doprowadzić do takiego stanu? Na szczęście dla ciebie, znam salon, gdzie potrafią doprowadzić do ładu takie porażki wyglądowe jak ty.

\- Czyżby? - spytała ostrożnie.

\- Tak. Wyjdziemy dzisiaj pół godziny wcześniej, bądź gotowa.

\- Ale…

\- Och, daj spokój, całe życie zostajesz tu po godzinach. - życzliwie zaoferowała jej czekoladkę z jej własnego biurka, a gdy ta odmówiła, sama wepchnęła sobie ją do ust - Twoja bielizna to też porażka. Niebieski stanik do białej bluzki? Serio?

Hermiona zarumieniła się, zasłaniając piersi rękami. Zapomniała zrobić pranie i jej dzisiejszy ubiór pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.

\- Po namyśle dodam do paznokci jeszcze zakupy - rzuciła Pansy, pałaszując trzecią już czekoladkę - Zobaczysz, jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie kobietę!

Klepnęła ją w ramię, po czym - zabierając na drogę jeszcze trzy czekoladki - wyszła z jej biura. Hermiona z lekkim niedowierzaniem wbiła wzrok w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła, przyrzekając sobie w duchu, że musi popracować nad asertywnością.

Idealnie wpół do czwartej, Pansy wparowała do jej biura i bez słowa rzuciła jej płaszcz. Czując na sobie jej wyczekujące spojrzenie, kobieta wstała i z rezygnacją dała się poprowadzić ku wyjściu.

Byłą zaskoczona, jak dobrze dogaduje się z byłą ślizgonką. Byłą uszczypliwa, złośliwa, szczera do bólu i tak pyskata, że ani razu nie udało jej się zdążyć na czas z odpowiednią ripostą. Gdy już skończył się manicure, pedicure i gdy została zmuszona do wykupienia połowy londyńskiego Victoria's Secret, Pansy łaskawie zgodziła się zakończyć na tym dzisiejszy dzień i poszły do Dziurawego Kotła na piwo kremowe. Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, wreszcie mogąc usiąść.

\- Wiesz, że to nie koniec - rzuciła Pansy - Będę musiała wyposażyć twoją szafę na nowo. Jutro idziemy na kolejne zakupy.

\- Dlaczego to robisz?

Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła się bawić słomką przy swoim piwie.

\- Mogłabym skłamać, ale to nie w moim stylu. Draco mnie poprosił.

\- Co?!

\- Draco. Draco Malfoy. Poprosił mnie, żebym coś z tobą zrobiła. Masz duży potencjał jako kobieta, ale nie dbasz o siebie wystarczająco i nie masz wyczucia smaku.

\- Musi ci być ciężko - warknęła - Dużo ci płaci za bawienie się w stylistkę?

Pansy wytrzeszczyła oczy i zachichotała.

\- Nikt mi nie płaci, Granger. Muszę przyznać - byłam pewna, że będziesz wrzodem na dupie. Draco musiał mi obiecać, że zdobędzie dla mnie najnowsze szpilki od Jimmiego Choo pięc tygodni przed ich premierą.

\- To wciąż zapłata, Parkinson.

\- Owszem, ale tylko za dzisiaj. Wiesz, Granger - przyjrzała się jej, z zadumą mrużąc oczy - To dziwne, ale polubiłam cię. Jesteś w porządku. Chcę ci pomóc. Poza tym - wzruszyła ramionami - Lubię zakupy. Lubię paznokcie. Lubię salony kosmetyczne. To przyjemne też dla mnie.

Hermiona wciąż była urażona, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdziła, że Pansy nie udawałaby sympatii, tylko kopnęła ją w tyłek przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Dobrze - zgodziła się - Czy Ginny może się wybrać jutro z nami?

\- Młoda wiewióra? - skrzywiła się - Niech będzie. Ale nie będę udawać miłej.

\- Wiesz co? - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko - Mam wrażenie, że możecie się polubić.

Zerknęła na zegarek i zaklęła cicho. Było już późno, a była umówiona z Lucjuszem. Tak ją wciągnęły zakupy, że całkiem zapomniała o ich spotkaniu.

\- Muszę lecieć - rzuciła, pijąc duszkiem całe piwo na raz - Do jutra, Parkinson.

\- Do jutra - uniosła kufel i mrugnęła - Powodzenia.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem, ale zaraz się zbeształa. Skąd Pansy mogła znać jej plany? Szybko teleportowała do swojego domu, gdzie zostawiła siatki z zakupami. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zrzuciła białą bluzkę i założyła ciemną koszulkę, a spódnicę zastąpiła dżinsami. W takim stroju nie powinna wzbudzać chęci zalotów. Odetchnęła głęboko, zanim ponownie się teleportowała, tym razem do Malfoy Manor. Drgnęła, gdy otworzył jej Lucjusz we własnej osobie. W przeciwieństwie do niej, ubrany był bardzo starannie; różne odcienie srebra i czerni, które tak na nim uwielbiała.

\- Witaj, Lucjuszu. Bawisz się w skrzata domowego?

Od razu poznała, że był w dobrym humorze; uśmiechnął się na jej złośliwe słowa i gestem zaprosił ją do środka.

\- Dama taka jak ty, Hermiono, zasługuje, aby mężczyźni jej usługiwali.

W dżinsach i koszulce nie czuła się jak dama, ale posłusznie weszła do środka. Nigdzie nie było widać śladu Nochala. Weszła do przestronnego salonu i już miała siadać, gdy Lucjusz powstrzymał ją.

\- Porozmawiamy w naszym gabinecie, dobrze? Jest tam trochę…. Intymniej.

Bez słowa skierowała się ku znanemu jej już pokojowi. Gdy otworzył jej drzwi, wsunęła się do środka i usiadła na szezlongu, licząc, że Lucjusz usiądzie - jak zwykle - za biurkiem. Niestety, myliła się; usiadł obok niej, ale w grzecznej, formalnej odległości. Bezwiednie bawił się główką laski, w zamyśleniu rozglądając się po ścianach. Zirytowała się, że nie patrzy jej w twarz. Odchrząknęła i natychmiast tego pożałowała; spojrzał na nią z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

\- Herbaty na oczyszczenie gardła?

Machnął dłonią i na niskim stole pojawił się serwis do herbaty. Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, nalał jej do filiżanki; wciągnęła w płuca zapach herbaty i bezwiednie rozchyliła usta.

\- Czy to….

\- Żar pustyni? Owszem.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że ją lubię?

Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Tak się składa, panno Granger, że również lubię tę herbatę. Cieszę się, że postanowiłem ją dzisiaj podać. Zabawne jednak wydaje mi się to, że zaczynasz temat herbaty, zamiast przejść do rzeczy, do czego paliłaś się tak wczoraj.

\- Wyraźnie ci się to nie podobało - powiedziała z urazą - Zaczęłam więc od towarzyskich banałów. Zdecyduj się.

\- Ostry język, panno Granger.

\- Przestań. Tutaj jestem dla ciebie Hermioną, a ty dla mnie Lucjuszem. Nie bawią mnie twoje uniki.

\- To nie uniki, Hermiono - wziął łyk herbaty i rzucił jej długie spojrzenie spod rzęs - Chciałem być uprzejmy. Jesteś jednak zadziwiająco konkretna. Co tak usilnie chciałaś mi przekazać wczoraj?

Zarumieniła się ze wstydu na to wspomnienie. Zachowała się wręcz chamsko, gnana głupim gniewem.

\- Przepraszam za wczorajsze najście. Obawiam się, że emocje wzięły górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Mimo wszystko chciałam porozmawiać o tamtym artykule.

\- Powiedziałem, co o tym myślę.

\- Tak - żachnęła się - Rzuciłeś uwagę w mugolskim sklepie, gdzie dalej nie wiem, skąd się wziąłeś, po czym od razu zniknąłeś. Wiesz, Lucjuszu - zawahała się - Zgadzam się, że powinniśmy to ignorować i zaprzeczać. Jednak zastanawiałam się…

\- Tak?

Oczy Lucjusza przebijały ją na wylot. Zarumieniła się i odwróciła głowę, oglądając swoje paznokcie. Nie wiedziała, jak zacząć, aby nie została źle zrozumiana. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy faktycznie nic między nami nie ma.

Cisza była ciężka. Lucjusz niespiesznie sączył herbatę, z tajemniczym półuśmiechem obserwując zdenerwowaną i pocącą się Hermionę. Gdy stało się jasne, że nie zamierza nic dodać, ciągnęła dalej.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś. - szepnęła, decydując się pojrzeć mu w oczy.

Te zalśniły srebrem, a ich właściciel odstawił filiżankę. Odstawił laskę na bok i przysunął się nieco w jej stronę, przechylając głowę w prawo. Jego włosy miękko przesunęły się na ramię, migocząc srebrzyście w przyćmionym świetle.

\- Już o to pytałaś, Hermiono. I uzyskałaś odpowiedź. Ponieważ miałem na to ochotę.

\- Chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego miałeś na to ochotę - warknęła, odsuwając się nieco. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, widząc jej chęć ucieczki.

\- Bo jesteś piękna? Bo jesteś mądra? Fascynująca? Błyskotliwa? Żywiołowa?

Wraz z każdą cechą przysuwał się coraz bliżej, aż znalazł się tuż, tuż przy niej; wyraźnie czuła gorąco promieniujące z jego uda. Wysunął dłoń i nawinął kosmyk jej włosów na palec, a Hermiona przymknęła oczy. Serce waliło jej jak młotem; jego zapach obezwładniał ją.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, sam nie wiem. Nie planowałem tego.

Nie spodziewała się po nim takiej szczerości. Po raz pierwszy pozbył się tego wszechwiedzącego, władczego wyrazu twarzy; wydał jej się nagle bardzo młody i lekko zagubiony. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się po jej obojczykach, nieco dłużej zatrzymując się na wcięciu mostka.

\- Ciągle do tego wracasz. Tak bardzo tego żałujesz?

\- Ja… - bezwiednie jej wzrok opadł na jego wargi. Delikatne, różowe, słodkie, takie, jak mogą wyglądać wargi kobiety, a jednocześnie ledwie dostrzegalne smugi zarostu wokół nadawały im męską surowość. - Nie wiem.

\- Podobało ci się? - oddech Lucjusza załaskotał ją w ucho. Zachichotała i odsunęła się, jak mogła najdalej, niemalże spadając z szezlongu - Chciałabyś to powtórzyć?

Wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Chciała. Nawet bardzo. Ale chciała tego inaczej. Na innych zasadach, nie na tych, które mógł jej zaoferować. Nie może. Potrząsnęła głową i uniosła ją hardo, zdecydowana go odepchnąć, ale nie zdążyła. Ledwie uchyliła wargi, gdy opadły na nie usta Lucjusza.

Był delikatny. To pierwsza myśl, jaka przeleciała jej przez głowę, póki była jeszcze w stanie myśleć. Delikatny, czuły i słodki; objęła jego twarz dłońmi, przysuwając się bliżej. Lucjusz złapał ją za pośladki i podniósł, rozsuwając jej nogi i sadzając sobie na kolanach. Wsunęła dłonie w jego piękne, piękne włosy, zachwycona ich miękkością. Coś jej niejasno świtało, że powinna go odepchnąć, ale niemalże z agresją przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej, napierając biodrami na wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Jęknęła z frustracji, gdy odsunął się i przytrzymał ją za ramiona, uniemożliwiając dalszy pocałunek.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz, aby między nami coś było…. Hermiono - wydyszał, parząc ją wzrokiem.

\- W takich chwilach mam ochotę cię zabić - warknęła, drapiąc go po klatce piersiowej - Chcesz mi teraz prawić morały?

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie potem winiła za cokolwiek. - z wyraźną niechęcią odsunął ją i posadził na szezlongu, odsuwając się i rozpinając górne guziki szaty. Zapadłą niezręczna cisza, w której słychać było tylko ich przyspieszone oddechy - i, jak się zdawało Hermionie - dudnienie krwi w jej tętnicach. Nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić, chwyciła filiżankę i upiła łyk herbaty. Policzki ją piekły, a usta wciąż były wrażliwe na dotyk. Cisza przedłużała się; ostatecznie to mężczyzna postanowił ją przerwać.

\- Posłuchaj, Hermiono. Jeżeli chcesz, aby nasza relacja poszła w tym kierunku, musisz się zgodzić.

\- Na co? - spytała sucho.

\- Wiem, że nie zgadzasz się na romans. Myślałem o tym długo i chciałbym zaproponować ci związek.

Wpatrywała się w niego oniemiała. Nie wydawał się zadowolony, ale widać było, że mówi poważnie.

\- Związek?

\- Tak, związek. Nie romans. Jednak… Hermiono, nie chcę cię łudzić. Nie zamierzam się już żenić. Ale chciałbym, żebyśmy stworzyli ten związek. Żebyśmy byli razem.

Trybiki w jej głowie przewracały się z prędkością światła.

\- Razem.

\- Razem.

Wciąż czuła gorąco. W głowie jej się kręciło od piżmowej nuty jego perfum. Jego włosy srebrzyście migotały w przyćmionym świetle.

\- Chyba…. Mogę się zgodzić na pewien… Okres próbny?

Jego spojrzenie stwardniało a w głosie zabrzmiała stal.

\- Nie jestem byle, jak to ująć, „towarem", który ma okres gwarancji i można go wymienić, gdy coś ci się nie spodoba, panno Granger. Albo jesteś moja, albo nie. - złagodniał nieco - Nie mówię, że to transakcja wiązana. Jak nam nie wyjdzie, to trudno. Ale chciałbym spróbować.

\- Dobrze.

Jej szybka zgoda zaskoczyła go tak bardzo, że zamarł. Gdy przetrawił tę informację, na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Doskonale więc. Na czym skończyliśmy?

Zacisnął dłoń na jej ramieniu, ale Hermiona w panice się odsunęła. W odpowiedzi na jego pytające spojrzenie spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Przepraszam, chyba jeszcze do mnie wszystko nie dotarło…

\- Dotrze. Już ja się o to postaram.

Wstał i pociągnął ją za sobą, opierając się o ścianę. Opadła na jego tors; czuła gorące dłonie na plecach, przesuwające się raz do góry, raz na dół, gładząc jej plecy w lekkiej pieszczocie.

\- Lubię truskawki - szepnął jej do ucha.

\- Co…?

\- Lubię truskawki - zaśmiał się perliście - Najlepiej takie prosto z krzaka. Czasem się wymykam do ogrodu, jak skrzaty nie widzą, i zbieram je z krzaczka. Lubię też pić mleko i, ostrzegam, jeżeli komuś o tym powiesz, zabiję. Mam słabość do jedwabiu i trawy cytrynowej i, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, czasem wstaję rano obejrzeć wschód słońca.

\- Dlaczego wschód?

\- To dowód. Jest kolejny dzień. Kolejny dzień szczęśliwie żyję, w normalnym świecie.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - oparła brodę na jego klatce piersiowej, patrząc w górę na jego podbródek.

\- To małe rzeczy - wzruszył ramionami - Nieistotne, ale takie, których nikt o mnie nie wie. Z wyjątkiem Dracona. Rzeczy, które wie rodzina, ale nikt obcy. Chciałem się tym z tobą podzielić. - oparł policzek i jej głowę i stali tak chwilę w ciszy.

\- Lubię suszone figi - zaczęła Hermiona, czując się trochę idiotycznie - I dobrą herbatę, najlepiej z imbirem i miodem. I cytryną. Uwielbiam niebieski kolor i kwiaty… Lubię też ckliwe komedie romantyczne, o czym absolutnie nie może dowiedzieć się Draco.

\- Ckliwe komedie? Naprawdę?

\- Ej! - pacnęła go pięścią w tors, a Lucjusz zaśmiał się głośno - Jestem kobietą. Mam takie prawo. Robię też doskonałą sałatkę grecką, więc jak będziesz miły, może ją dla ciebie przygotuję.

\- Ty? - uniósł brwi - Zazwyczaj jedzenie przygotowują skrzaty.

\- Truskawki też zbierają skrzaty - odgryzła się - Gotowanie dla mężczyzny jest ważną rzeczą dla kobiety - wyjaśniła mu cierpliwie - Dzięki temu czuję, że się tobą… Opiekuję. Zajmuję. Że dbam o ciebie. Sprawiłoby mi to przyjemność.

\- Myślę… Myślę, że też sprawiłoby mi to przyjemność - przyznał cicho mężczyzna, trąc skroń w zamyśleniu. - Czy będzie to bardzo niegrzeczne, jeśli pokażę ci teraz, gdzie jest kuchnia?

\- Nie - Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem - Ale nie przyzwyczajaj się zabardzo. Na stałe mnie tam nie zagonisz.

\- Ależ nie zamierzam, panno Granger - uśmiechnął się z udawaną wyższością; oczy lśniły psotnie. - Bardziej jestem zainteresowany zagnaniem cię do mojej sypialni.

\- Cóż… musisz mnie jakoś do tego zachęcić - spłonęła rumieńcem - To gdzie ta kuchnia?


End file.
